High School Bites!
by millas14
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a 750 year old vampire, and a damphir nonetheless, who is being sent to high school because of her apperance, her only problem? She hates humans with a passion, and she'll find that at her new school, there's one she hates above the rest.
1. Chapter 1: New School

Alrighty, here's my next exploit. Hope you like. R&R.

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 750 year old vampire, a damphir no less, has been sent to high school, her biggest problem? She hate humans with a passion, and at her new school, she'll find that there is one she hates above the rest. YURI InoxSaku and maybe others.

M for: language, vulgarity, abuse and lemons.

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'**

* * *

_Damphir, a special type of vampire that can stalk both the night and the day, this is what I am. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno; I was once a wealthy baroness, the youngest of the court. I was betrayed to death by the man I thought I loved at the age of seventeen, left in the woods with nothing, no food, no water, no knowledge of how to live off the land, only to be found by a vampire. I have been alive for more than 750 years; I yearn for death, I pray for it's sweet embrace, but it never comes. I wish for it even more so now that the Japanese government is sending everyone under the age of 19 to school, or should I say, everyone who looks under 19. Oh how I hate humans._

xxxxx

"Ino! Wake up or you'll be late!"

"I'm already up, Mom!" Ino called from the bathroom as she stepped into the shower to ready herself for school. Ino Yamanaka was the pinnacle of perfection, she was class president at Konoha High (1) captain of the debate team, captain of the cheerleading squad, was a straight A student and won every singe talent and beauty pageant Konoha ever held, and then there was the fan club she could do without. Perfection indeed.

She got out of the shower and brushed her long platinum blonde hair and teeth before throwing on her uniform which consisted of a white and blue sailor shirt and blue skirt that went down to about mid-thigh, and tying her hair back into a high pony-tail. She grabbed her bookbag and darted out the door shouting, "Bye, Mom, Bye, Dad!"

"Ino! What about breakfast?" her father called, **'Oh snap!'** she ran back in and grabbed a slice of toast before departing once more, "I swear, that girl'd lose her head if it wasn't attached to her neck."

xxxxx

**'Goddamn motherfucking government,'** Sakura Haruno made her way to the school the government had assigned her to. Wearing tight black jeans and a white shirt instead of the ridiculous uniform they had given her, and a pair of dark sunglasses shielding her bright emerald eyes, **'if they were smart they'd keep a file on me and know that I've graduated high school ten times since 1960. At least if they came after me I'd have a reason to kill them.'**

The pink haired damphir had been around long enough to know that if a government official was killed, a very in depth investigation would ensue. Hence the reason she left America after an incident with the FBI and a couple of homesteaders.

She rounded a corner into the school yard and grimaced as she watched the last of the students pour through the doors as the bell rang,** 'Simpletons.'**

She made her way to the principal's office, but not before getting knocked over by a speeding blonde boy, "Sorry!" he called back, 'You're number one on my list, asshole.' She stood up and dusted herself off and resumed her course. Outside of the office was a blonde girl sitting on a bench, she looked at the pinkette before standing up and straightening her uniform.

"Hi," she said, a little bit too perky for Sakura's liking, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, your class president," she extended her hand but Sakura just glared at her, "Uh, Tsunade-sama (2) is out on business at the moment, so she charged me with showing you around the school, Sakura-san. And we do have a dress code." Ino eyed the girl's outfit.

"I don't do skirts, and get something straight, blondie, I am not your friend, and by that logic, not on a first name basis." Sakura growled staring into Ino's azure eyes, "V-very well then, Haruno-san," Ino regained her composure, "If you'll follow me, we shall begin the tour."

"I believe this is your first-period class," Ino looked at a copy of Sakura's schedule, "Introduction to Geometry, right?" Sakura nodded, "Alright, well the teacher is the best, if not a little…off."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Don't get me wrong, Kakashi-sensei is the best, he just has a small porn addiction…Moving on."

Ino led her to the other side of the building, "Here's the Sex-ed room, Anko-sensei teaches here, just beware of Jiraiya-sama…"

"Who?"

"Oh, my apologies. Jiraiya-sama is the vice principal, and somewhat of a peeping tom. But don't worry, he's relatively harmless." Ino opened the door, "Anko-sensei teaches second period and up, so she isn't here now." The blonde led Sakura in, "Anko-sensei can get a little extreme though…once she brought in several varieties of pornography to 'demonstrate various sexual scenarios.'"

"So is every teacher here some kind of perv?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room, "No, no, not at all, most of the teachers are normal in that sense." Ino explained as she led her out of the main building to the gym, "And in what sense aren't they normal?"

Ino didn't answer, but opened the door to the gym, "Come on, Lee! Three hundred more laps before we start our workout!" Sakura looked inside and saw a man in a green unitard and leg warmers, with his black hair cut into an old bowl style and thick bushy eyebrows shout at what looked like a clone of him sprinting around the gym, "Yes, Gai-sensei!"

The clone stopped dead when he saw the two, or more exact, when he saw Sakura. He ran up to her and stated, "Hello! You must be the new student! I am Rock Lee, and I would like you to be my girlfriend!"

"Go get her, Lee!" the original shouted while holding a thumbs up, "If you don't back off right now, I'm going to rip your balls off with my bare hands." Sakura growled at him, "Very well then! But I shall not give up until you are mine!" and with that he went back to his laps.

"That was kinda harsh." Ino remarked as she led Sakura to her fourth period classroom, "All men want one thing, and once they get it, they feed you to the wolves."

"Not all men, my Shika-kun loves me for me." Ino produced a locket and smiled at the picture inside, "I highly doubt that."

"Well who asked you!" Ino shot back, "Just show me the goddamn classroom so I can get you out of my face." Ino huffed at the pinkette's dismissal of her love, "Fine, here," The blonde opened a door, "Kurenai-sensei's history class." Sakura nodded to the red-eyed teacher before turning on her hell to return to her second period class as the bell rang.

xxxxx

Sakura entered the classroom a good ten minuets after the bell rang, "You're late," a dark haired woman stated bluntly, who Sakura assumed was Anko, "Name?"

"Haruno." Sakura said as she took the first available seat next to a shy looking girl with long lavender hair, "Haruno, Haruno… new meat, eh?" Anko quirked a smile, "Welcome to the hell of my doghouse."

"Whatever." Sakura rested her head on her arms, 'God I hate the daytime'

"H-Hello, Haruno-san." Sakura heard something that sounded like the coo of a dove, she looked to her right and saw the lavender haired girl poking her fingers together, "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I-I hope we can be friends." she extended a milk white hand,

"I have no intention of making friends, Hyuuga-san." Sakura said curtly, "Oh." The Hyuuga went back to listening to Anko rant on about anal penetration until the door opened, "Sorry I'm late, Anko-sensei!" Sakura shot up as the blonde she'd spent the morning with entered the room, "Ino, take a seat, and welcome to the doghouse."

"Anko-sensei, can I take Ino-sama's detention for her?" another blonde in the class, who looked remarkably like Ino, stood up, "No, siddown!"

"Ino-sama! I love you!" the girl shouted as she sat back down, **'I hate this place already.'**

xxxxx

"Alright, go to luch you lil sluts! And try to find yourselves some nice cock-meat sandwitches!" Anko shouted as the class left the room.

Sakura grabbed her lunch bag out of her locker and made he way to the lunchroom, "Haruno-san! Over here!" Hinata was calling to her, 'I swear, if she tries the buddy stuff again, I'm going to snap her in half.'

Sakura sat opposite the Hyuuga, "Haruno-san, this is Temrai-chan," she gestured to a tanned blonde, "Tenten-chan," a bookish looking brunette, "and here comes Ino-sama."

Sakura looked behind her and grimaced as the perky blonde made her way over to the table, 'Why is it that every time I turn around, there she is!' "Hey everyone!" the blonde sat next to Sakura, "Enjoy Sex-ed, Haruno-san?"

"About as much as I enjoy seeing you everywhere." Sakura muttered as she opened her lunch bag and pulled out a small plate, a fork, and a plastic bag with a pink substance in it. She opened the bag and dumped the mound onto the plate, "Ugh! What is that?" Temari choked and covered her nose, everyone else following suit, "God that smells like raw meat!" Tenten gagged,

"It is raw meat brainiac." Sakura stated as she took a bite, causing everyone to gag, "That can't be sanitary!" Ino exclaimed, "Like I give a rat's ass." Sakura replied as she took another bite from the mass.

"What died?" two boys came up to the table, one with dark hair and a cool expression on his face, the other a stupid looking blonde, "Several cows." Sakura turned to face the newcomers and dropped her fork when she saw the blonde, "It's you!" she shot up, "Hey, aren't you that chick I ran over this morning, sorry 'bout that."

He scratched his head, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he extended his hand, **'Calm down, Sakura, just calm down.'**

"Just watch your ass, moron." The pinkette went back to her lunch, "Who's the new broad? I like her." The raven haired male smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha." He too extended his hand, Sakura eyed him up and down, "Sakura Haruno." She shook his hand,

"Oh dear god!" Temari smirked, "Ice Queen was just civil to someone!"

Sakura glared at the blonde from behind her glasses, "Oh leave her alone, Temari-chan, I'm sure she's just nervous about being in a new environment." Ino mumbled from behind her clamped hands, "Happens to all of us."

"What gave you the impression I was nervous?" Sakura resumed her meal, she happened to glance at Hinata, who was pushing her index fingers together and stealing the occasional glance at the blonde moron, "H-hello N-Naruto-kun"

"Hey, Sasuke, I got some cherry bombs from Jiraiya's desk, and I think there's a toilet with our name on it."

"I'm game." The Uchiha shrugged before the two left the table, "S-Sakura-san, that's a nice name." Hinata once again tried small talk with the damphir, "Yeah, but I don't recall giving you permission to use it." Sakura said coolly as she packed up her trash and left the table,

"God, what a bitch."

* * *

(1) I know, Konoha High has been used a billion times, but it's all i could come up with without looking at an atlas of Japanese schools.

(2) I decided to try out the suffixes in this one.

Well, there's chapter one, plz reveiw so i know weather or not this is worth continuing. and the Yuri is going to build up, it'll get here, you'll see.


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

Alright, here's chapter 2, R&R

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis' _"Flashback"_**

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, the insane guy in the green spandex had the students run laps and do general calesthenics, and Kurenai assigned an essay about the crossing of the mayflower and it's hardships along the way, a subject Sakura knew well, having been one of said hardships.

At long last the final bell rung and Sakura was eagerly making her way out of the building, "I hope you'll be dressed in the proper attire tomorrow." Ino was blocking the doorway, "Outta my way, blondie." Sakura growled,

"Have you forgotten we have detention with Anko-sensei?" the blonde said, "Or do those jeans cut off the bloodflow to your brain?"

"If you don't move, I'll cut off **your** blood-flow." The pinkette threatened, "No way, you're not leaving until after detention, Haruno-san." Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and started to turn her around when Sakura whirled around, grabbed one of the blonde's hands and twisted it behind her back and slammed her into the lockers,

"No one touches me!" Sakura tightened her grip; causing the blonde to cry out some, "L-let me go!"

"No one touches me, especially you, got me?" she growled,

"G-got it!" Sakura released her grip, "See you in detention, Ms. President."

xxxxx

"Alright, sit down, shut up, and do whatever. Yamanaka! Put that phone away!" Anko shouted as the two detainees took their seats, "Sorry, sensei, I was just letting Temari know I won't be able to make cheerleading practice today." Ino place her phone back into her bag, "Do I look like I give a shit? Now sit down and shut up or the rabbit gets it!"

Anko held up a little white rabbit, "Um, sensei, that's a stuffed rabbit…" Ino pointed out, "My point still stands," Anko held a lighter up to the rabbit, "Now shut up!"

"Go ahead and burn it, see if I care. Could be a real one and I still wouldn't care." Sakura said as she rested her head on her arms, "You're heartless!" Ino was flabbergasted that the pinkette wouldn't care if a real rabbit was burned alive, "Damn straight."

xxxxx

**_"Do you, Baroness Sakura of Harsborough take Sir Armand of Canterbury to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and obey, till death do you part?" The priest spoke slowly, "I do." A human Sakura looked into the eyes of her soon to be husband, "And do you Armand-"_**

**_"I do." The knight cut him off, "Then, under the grace of God, and by the authority given to me by the kingdom, I now pronounce you man and wife."_**

**_The crowd cheered as the two embraced and shared their first real kiss, before departing the cathedral for Sakura's manor on the Harsborough grounds, he carried her up to the bedroom, "Servant!" he called, a female bowed before the two, "Wine, make it quick."_**

**_"Yes, master Armand." The servant bowed again and went to fetch the requested wine. In the wine cellar she poured two glasses from a barrel and set them on a platter, she turned around when she heard footsteps, a woman with flaming red hair stepped into the muddy floor of the cellar, "Oh lady Elizabeth," she bowed, "Forgive me for asking, but what are you doing down here? You've ruined your clothes!"_**

**_The woman didn't answer, as the servant bent over to attempt to scrap some of the mud off of her shoes, Elizabeth bent over and dropped a white pill into one of the goblets, before wordlessly turning and leaving, "Odd."_**

**_"I love you Armand, and now we are married, all that is mine is yours." Sakura she slipped her gown off her shoulders, "Including me." She sat on his lap and kissed his bearded face. "Enter." He called as the servant knocked at the door, she came in and set the two goblets on the table, "Leave us." He ordered, the servant bowed and exited._**

**_He kissed Sakura once and grabbed the goblet that was slightly fizzy, "Drink, my love." He held the rim up to her lips and tipped it. Sakura scrunched her face as the fizzy liquid passed down her throat, "Ugh, I think it's gone sour." She looked into the cup as her vision blurred, "A-Armand, I-I feel strange." She dropped the goblet and fell back onto the bed as her breathing increased, "H-help me," she reached out to him, she finally blacked out as another body came into the room and kissed her husband._**

**_"Dump the body in the woods."_**

xxxxx

"Haruno-san!"

"Haruno-san wake up!" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino standing over her looking worried, she sat up and wiped her mouth, "What do you want?"

"You looked like you were having a pretty bad dream,"

"I don't have dreams. Where's Anko?" Sakura looked around the room, "Kakashi-sensei came by and offered her a ride." Ino grinned, "Great, now I can go, I'm starving." Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag, "Want a ride? It's getting dark, one shouldn't be walking at night." Ino looked out the window, "I'd sooner go with that Lee dork."

"Very well then!" No sooner had she spoke, said clone appeared in the doorway, "I shall be the one to take you home, Haruno-chan!"

Sakura scoffed and shoved past him, "Very well, then! I shall show you to my vehicle!" Sakura ignored him and went out the front door, "Haruno-chan! Thi-" he looked around the yard, but the pinkette was gone, "Where's Haruno-san go?" Ino stepped out next to him, "I do not know, I was right behind her, and she disappeared."

xxxxx

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ino set her bookbag down next to the door, "Mom? Dad?" she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, "Great, they go out to dinner, and I get stuck with Hot Pockets." Ino crumbled up the note and removed the aforementioned Hot Pockets, she removed them from their wrappings and put them in the microwave before pulling out her phone.

"Hey, Temari."

"Yeah, I know, I think she has some serious mental issues,"

"Not that kind! When we were in detention she was talking in her sleep about somebody named 'Armand'"

"Antonio Banderas? What's he got to do with it?"

"Temari, you know I don't watch horror flicks (1), they freak me out!"

"Shika? Oh yeah, he's coming to visit from college this weekend,"

"Shut up! He's not like that! You know I'm still a virgin!"

"I don't care what you and Tenten do, I don't swing that way!"

"Hinata-chan's sleepover? You bet I'll be there!"

"What? Why is she going to invite **her**?"

"Well of course she doesn't have any friends, when I gave her the tour today she threatened to castrate Lee, and damn near broke my arm!"

"Alright, seeya tomorrow."

Ino clicked her phone shut and pulled her Hot Pockets from the microwave brofre going into her room to finish her homework, not noticing the figure watching her from across the street, clutching a dead body in her hand, "Of all the people in this world, I hate you most of all, Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

(1) Antonio Banderas played Armand in the Interview with the Vampire movie.

There you have it, plz review. and thanks to those who take the time to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Damn Two

Ok, here's the next one. R&R. Oh, and the InoSaku will start to develop more next chapter. **MILD LEMON ALERT!!**

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper' **"Flashback"**_

* * *

"Haruno-san! Haruno-san, open up!" Ino rapped on Sakura's door again; the pink-headed damphir opened the door, still wearing her dark sunglasses, "What the fuck are **you** doing here?"

"I came to be sure you wore your uniform today, as Student Council President it's my job to ensure all students adhere to the school's laws. May I come in?" Ino said, Sakura didn't move, "Haruno-san, there is a reason that we administer uniforms to the students,"

"And what reason is that?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Never mind that, now get changed and let's go." Ino really didn't know the reason, "I told you yesterday, I don't do skirts. And I'll go when I'm good and ready, now vamoose." Sakura started to close the door, but Ino put her foot in the way, "Alright, Pig,"

Ino blinked, "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, why are you really here? I doubt you care that much about a uniform."

"Alright look, forehead!" Ino thought of the first insult she could come up with, and she noticed Sakura had an unusually large forehead, "Get your bratty, bitchy ass changed and let's go to school! I will not be tardy again because of you!"

"Get your foot out of my door if you want to keep it." Sakura snarled, Ino placed a hand on the door to hold it open, "Sakura Haruno, I am not leaving here until you put that uniform on!"

"Then you're going to be here for awhile." Sakura kicked Ino's foot out and slammed and locked the door in her face.

xxxxx

**'How in the hell did this happen?'** Somehow or another, Ino had gotten into Sakura's apartment and forced her into the ridiculous uniform, and was now driving her to school in her purple Prius, "So Haruno-san, what was with all those antiques in your apartment? How old were those?" Ino spoke, trying to strike up small talk,

"Heirlooms." The pinkette said simply, "How in the hell can you stand to wear this shit?" she fidgeted with her skirt, "Well if you want a guy to ask you out you have to appear approachable." Ino replied,

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?" Sakura stared out the window, "What's **that** got to do with anything?!" Ino had to struggle to keep her attention on the road, "Lemme guess," the pinkette smirked, "Your precious Shika-kun is too much of a deadbeat to get a stiffy, right?"

"Don't you **dare** talk about **my** Shikamaru like that!" Ino shouted, "Shikamaru Nara? Is he as much of a lazy asshole as his dad?" Sakura didn't take her gaze away from the passing buildings. Ino clenched the steering wheel until her knuckles went white, **'Bout time!**' Ino thought as she turned into the school parking lot, "Get the hell out of my car!" she shouted,

"Gladly."

xxxxx

"So, therefore, if x is 4.56, then 2x equals anyone? Anyone?" Kakashi was rambling on about special tri somethings, Sakura didn't really care, it was something she'd done a million times over, literally, "U-Um, Haruno-chan?" Hinata was once again trying to make conversation, "What," Sakura replied,

"I-I just wanted to invite you to m-my slumber party next week," The Hyuuga handed Sakura an embroidered envelope, "W-will you come?" she asked hopefully, the pink headed vampire took the envelope between her index and middle finger and looked it over, "Nope." She said simply as she handed the envelope back.

"O-oh, wh-why not?" the lavender eyed girl looked close to tears,

"I'm busy."

"Oh…"

"If you two ladies are done conversing, maybe one of you would like to solve this problem?" Kakashi directed to a complex equation on the board, Hinata scribbled work on her scratch paper, "U-um 10.2?"

"No." Kakashi started, "The answer is…"

"Three." Sakura said lazily, "Th-that's correct." All eyes turned to Sakura, "H-Haruno-chan, h-how did you…?" Hinata blinked.

"Alright, well, moving on." Kakashi resumed his lecture, "H-Haruno-chan, w-will you reconsider coming to m-my party?"

"Nope"

xxxxx

The bell rang shortly after, and Sex-ed felt like it lasted hours, Anko drabbled on about 'mood music' mostly about some American guy named Barry White, and Sakura was on her way to the lunchroom when she felt someone following her. At first she thought it was just someone hurrying to the lunchroom, but whenever she turned her follower would.

She ducked into a deserted hallway and once her stalker followed in, the pinkette pounced and slammed them into the lockers, "Alright, Hyuuga, why are you following me?" Sakura stared into Hinata's lavender eyes from behind her shades, "I-I just wanted to see if you'd reconsider." She looked close to tears,

"What is it with you and getting me to come to this damn party?" Sakura growled,

"W-well, y-you don't seem t-to m-make friends easily, and I-I…"

"I told you, I don't want friends! Get that through your thick skull!"

"W-why n-not? E-Everyone needs a friend." Tears were threatening to fall from the smaller girl's eyes, "Not me. Now why are you pushing this party?"

"I-I really want to b-be your f-friend. And…" Hinata averted her eyes,

"And?" Sakura didn't stop staring at the Hyuuga, "Th-there's something about you…that has me c-curious…"

"Curious?" Sakura eased her grip on the lavender-eyed girl's shoulders, "About what?" she turned the Hyuuga to face her, "A-about what i-it's like…to not be re-reliant on what others think."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Explain."

"A-all my life, I-I've been reliant on what others think of me… a-and you, yesterday you came to school out of uniform, and you didn't care, even now, you wear those sunglasses when people say not to. You don't seem to care what others think, you insult everyone, including the teachers!"

"P-please, Haruno-chan, tell me, wh-what's your secret?" Hinata let her tears flow,

"I've been hurt." Sakura stated, "Wh-what?" Hinata blinked, "I was hurt, a long time ago, and now, I hate everyone, and everything. So I don't care, about anything."

"You have to care about something!"

"Nope, I do whatever I want, and I don't care about the consequences. Watch." Before Hinata could say anything, Sakura pressed her lips to the Hyuuga's, and pinned her hands when she tried to push her off.

Sakura kept Hinata's hand pinned above her head with one hand while the other went down and stared to knead one of the dark-haired girl's large breasts. The pinkette slipped her tongue into her victim's mouth when she let out a small moan.

Sakura moved her hand further south, and a blush creeped up on Hinata's face as the pink-headed vamipre's fingers danced on her inner thigh. Sakura licked along Hinata's jaw-line and nipped her ear, "Wh-why are you doing this, Haruno-chan?" Hinata squeaked out, Sakura brought her face back out to look into Hinata's eyes, "Because I feel like it."

Sakura removed her hand from Hinata's thigh and removed her sunglasses, Hinata went wide-eyed as she stared into her bright emerald eyes, the pinkette leaned in and pressed her lips against Hinata's again before hooking one of the arms into Hinata's shirt,

_'Hold onto those for me.'_

She returned her hand to the Hyuuga's thigh and gently moved it up under her skirt, she rubbed Hinata's womanhood through her already moist panties causing Hinata to whimper, "Help me." She whispered as the pinkette pulled her white cotton panties down to her thighs, "What was that? Hinata-chan?"

Sakura gingerly inserted one of her digets into Hinata's core, and pushed until she came to a barrier, "Help me." She said a little louder, "Why Hinata, I never would've guessed you for a virgin, especially with a chest like yours." Sakura pushed her finger through the barrier, causing the Hyuuga to cry out.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura stopped her actions when she heard Ino calling out for the Hyuuga, Sakura stared into the panting girl's eyes, _'You will not remember any of this.'_

She grabbed her sunglasses and donned them before departing the hallway, "Hinata! Oh my god, what happened?!"

"I-I don't remember." Hinata panted, "Let's get you to the nurse's."

xxxxx

Sakura watched as Ino helped the Hyuuga up and licked her finger, **'Pure blood, the best.'**

She held up the envelope she swiped in her departure, **'At least this party of hers will be somewhat entertaining.'**

* * *

There you have it, Please review. and for those of you who are sayin 'WTF? this is supposed to be InoSaku' like i said, that develops more next chapter, the Hinata thing was just something i threw in there.


	4. Chapter 4: The Project

Alright, here's the next one, R&R and enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis**' _'Vampiric Whisper' **"Flashback"**_

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? Hinata-chan was raped during lunch,"

Word had spread fast of what had happened during the lunch hour, and Tsunade had called an emergency assembly,

"I heard some homeless guy broke into the school and jumped her when she was alone"

"The way I heard it was one of the members of Ino-sama's fan club got jealous of their friendship and wanted to mark her as a whore."

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Tsunade tapped the mic, "As I'm sure you all know by now, there was an incident earlier involving Ms. Hinata Hyuuga and an unknown assailant. We have requested a police presence until the matter is resolved. And I urge everyone to walk in pairs, and not under any circumstance, go anywhere alone." She spoke, "The chief of police is going to assign a detective to each of the classes, please show them the utmost respect. I will now let him address you."

Tsunade handed the mic over to the chief, who in turn started rambling on about safety and some other bullshit, "Hey, Ino-chan, you found her, right?" Temari leaned over and whispered, "Yeah, what about it?"

"What did she look like?"

"What?" Ino asked, "Well, did she look scared, sad, what?"

"What does it matter?" she hissed, "I'm curious." Temari whispered, "She's my friend, and I want to know."

Ino sighed, "She looked…broken, and confused."

"Broken?"

"Some douche stole her virginity, that's a big thing."

"Wow…"

"Alright, everyone back to your classrooms, and remember, safety in numbers." Tsunade dismissed everyone.

xxxxx

"Everyone, quiet down please," Kurenai addressed her class, "I know we are all concerned about Hyuuga-san, but please try to stay focused." The black-haired teacher continued to ramble on about something or other in the mid 1200's,

**'Why in the hell were we talking about the Mayflower yesterday, and now we've skipped back a few hundred years?'** Sakura stared blankly at the board, she looked to her right and smirked at the seat that used to be occupied by Hinata, **'Damned Yamanaka, if she hadn't come along, I could've tasted more of her oh so sweet nectar.'**

"Alright, I'm going to assign a group assignment," the entire class groaned as Kurenai read off the pairs and their assignment, "I volunteer to be with Ino-sama!" three girls stood up and spoke in unison, "No volunteers"

The three sat down, "Sakura Haurno and Ino Yamanaka, you will be doing a report on the Baroness of Harsborough England in 1250 to her death in 1267."

Sakura, along with the three others shot up, "Why does **she** get to be with Ino-sama? She has nothing but contempt for her, Sensei!" the three fangirls shouted, "Why do I have to work with **her**? Why can't I work alone?!" Sakura clenched her hands on the desk,

"Enough, the assignment is out, and it cannot be changed. Now sit down." Kurenai went back to her list, **'Fan-fucking-tastic, not only do I have to do a report on myself, but I have to do it with the Pig!'**

She could feel the glares of the fangirls on her, 'You're next on my list, **sensei**, right after that Uzumaki dork'

xxxxx

The bell finally rung, and Sakura was still fuming as she walked to the front doors, "Don't you know you're not supposed to be walking alone?" the pinkette looked up and saw what looked like the entire 'We Love Ino' fan club blocking her way, "What do you want?" Sakura sighed.

A tall girl with obviously bleached hair stepped forward, and Sakura assumed she was the president, "We don't much like how you've been treating our Ino-sama since you've gotten here, and now you're going to be working with her for the next week, and we just want to make you understand exactly how…inappropriate, your actions are."

A big guy and a bulky girl stepped forth from the small group and walked to either side of the pinkette and grabbed her arms as the president stepped forward and cracked her knuckles, "If you don't get off me right now, they'll never find your bodies."

"What's going on here?" Ino came walking down the hall, "Nothing, Ino-sama, just foolin' around."

"We'll talk again." The thugs let the pinkette go, "You've made the list." She growled.

"Haruno-san, are you alright?" Ino asked, "Fine," the pinkette spat, "Want to go to the library to start our report?"

"No."

"Do you at least want a ride home?" Ino followed Sakura out the doors, "No."

"I'm going to visit Hinata-chan to see how she's doing, wanna come?"

"Alright, pig, get one thing straight," Sakura turned and faced her partner, "Just because Kurenai assigned us this project, doesn't mean I'm actually going to work with you. It doesn't even mean I'm going to talk to you. Hell, it doesn't even mean I'm going to do the report. So stop trying to spend time with me and fuck off!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Ino shot back, "I'm just trying to be your friend, forehead!"

Sakura froze in her tracks, "Choose your next words carefully, Yamanaka. They could be your last."

Ino was startled at the tone Sakura was using, "We are doing the report, together."

Sakura brought her face close to Ino's "No"

xxxxx

**'How does she do this?'** Sakura gritted her teeth, somehow, and for the life of her Sakura didn't know how, Ino had convinced her to do the report, and now they were sitting in the local library flipping through books about herself, and there weren't a lot of them.

"Alright, so she was killed by a servant on her wedding night, and… the servant was burned the next day," Ino jotted down some notes, "You could at least look interested." She shot at the pinkette who was rapidly falling asleep, "Meh."

xxxxx

**_"The baroness has been murdered!" Armand shouted out as he dragged the servant girl from the previous night into the courtyard, "This girl is responsible!" he threw her in front of him as the villagers gathered around._**

**_"P-please, master Armand, I didn't! I swear to God!" she sobbed, "You poisoned our wine!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, "Fetch wood and oil! She is to be burned for her crimes!"_**

**_The various other servants scurried about to collect the items, "No! Please, master, I beg of you! I did not poison her! I swear it!" the servant begged._**

**_Once the pile of wood was set, with one big pole in the center, the servant was tied to the pole and the entirety of it was drenched in oil, Armand took a torch from one of the walls and tossed it unceremoniously onto the pile._**

**_The servant's cries could be heard for miles around, especially where a supposedly dead baroness awoke from her slumber in a cave, she looked around and saw what looked like a knight stoking a fire, he had shoulder-length black hair that was tied back, he was clean shaven and wore polished armor._**

**_He looked over at her and a chill ran up her spine, he stood up and walked over to her, "Good, you're awake,"_**

**_"Wh-what happened? I was dead." She looked around and covered herself when she saw she was naked, "Not quite," he spoke,_**

**_"I thank you, sir knight, for helping me, you shall be rewarded. Might I get your name?"_**

**_The knight smirked, "I am Sebastian, and I do not wish to be rewarded, that is not why I revived you, my lady."_**

**_"Explain." She stated, "I wish to give you the choice I never had." He grinned wide, and Sakura noticed he had exceptionally sharp canine teeth._**

xxxxx

"Haruno-san! Wake up!" Sakura cracked her eyes as Ino hissed at her, "What?" she groaned, "If you think I'm doing this report by myself you're crazy."

The pinkette groaned and grabbed one of the books, **'I'm going to hate myself for this.'**

"Fuck these," she tossed it back down, "What?" the blonde blinked, "If you're not gonna get off my ass about this stupid report, we might as well get better material."

"What 'better material'" Ino crossed her arms, "I got some stuff at home. But!" she sighed and held up a finger, "If we go to my place, you **touch** nothing. You **say** nothing. You **do** nothing. Got me?"

Ino nodded her understanding, "If you disobey even **one** of these rules, I'll break a finger."

xxxxx

Sakura unlocked her apartment door and led the blonde inside, "Wait here." Sakura pointed at her feet in the entryway, Ino simply nodded.

The pinkette went into the kitchen and opened her fridge and grabbed a blood bag she took from the blood bank the previous week, **'This is going to be a long night.'** She drank the bag dry within half a minute, and walked back to find Ino exactly where she was supposed to be.

"Alright, come on." She gestured for the blonde to follow her. Ino marveled at how many antiques that decorated the walls, she opened her mouth to say something, the pinkette wheeled around and held up a finger, "You **say** nothing." She repeated, and led her into the living room.

She gestured to the sofa, "Sit." Ino obeyed and placed her bookbag on her lap as she looked around the room, the walls were decorated with swords with various countries of origins, shields, and several weapons from the American west.

Sakura removed several books from the shelf, she placed them in front of Ino, "Tell anyone, what you read in these, and I'll come after you. Just take information we need, nothing more, got it?"

Ino nodded and gingerly picked up the first book, it was old, really old, she opened the cover and looked at the text inside, she looked at Sakura with a confused look, "I know, it's in English, these are the baroness' diaries."

"Surely one as smart as you will have no trouble understanding it." Sakura smirked and went into her bedroom to change out of her uniform. **'Why does she have these?'** Ino pondered as she flipped through the book, **'The books said that her diaries were never found.'**

Ino had taken a few English classes, but she only knew how to read basic text, and these were written in a very fancy calligraphy, "Having trouble reading them?" Sakura reemerged from her room wearing a black tank-top and shorts, along with her sunglasses.

Ino nodded, "You'll get it eventually." Sakura spread herself over one of the sofa chairs and closed her eyes, "Don't work too hard." She smirked, knowing that Ino wouldn't be able to protest.

**'Sucker'**

* * *

There ya go. plz review. Things heat up next chap!


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate You

Ok, here's the next one, R&R and enjoy! **LEMON ALERT!!**

Key: "Normal Speech"** 'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback"**_

* * *

**_Sakura awoke several hours later, and Sebastian was gone. she wasn't sure what had happened, Sebastian had said something about a choice, then she blacked out.  
_**

**_She was still in the cave, only, it seemed, brighter, she could see clearer, even though there was no light. "What happened?" her hand grazed her neck, she felt a couple of unfamiliar bumps. She pulled her hand back and her hand was covered in, "Blood? What?"_**

**_Sakura looked around and saw a note on a rock, it was from Sebastian._**

**_She read it over once, twice, a third time, 'He did what?'_**

**_She ran her tongue over her teeth, and winced when she felt a prick. She ran out of the cave, and instantly regretted it, she had run straight into the sunlight. She let out a scream of agony and fled back into the cave, once she was back at her original spot, she fell to her knees and wept._**

xxxxx

Ino glanced over to the sleeping girl and saw a tear slide down her cheek, 'I wonder what she's dreaming about…' she sighed and set down the diary, which she failed to comprehend, and looked back to the bookshelf, most of the books were in either English or some other foreign language, she scanned the shelves and saw something that caught her eye.

It was the one book that was in Japanese, some of the letters were dusted over, Ino glanced at Sakura, then back to the book, **'I know she said not to touch anything…but…'** she slowly got up and moved to the shelf and dusted off the book, it read _'Selective Diary, 1262-2008'_

**'1262?'** Ino glanced back at Sakura and swallowed before opening the book to the first page,

_'October 16th, 1262_

_Dear Diary, Today my parents were killed by the plague, the priest says that they are with God now, but for some reason that doesn't comfort me. I miss them, so much. Harsborough will not be the same without them. Tomorrow after the funeral I'll be named the new baroness, I pray to God that I can get through everything alright.'_

**'Is the baroness a part of Haruno-san's family?' **Ino skipped ahead,

_'April 9th, 1267_

_Dear Diary, I have done it! I have exacted my revenge on Armand and Elizabeth, I know I hate my newfound gift, but in reality I should thank Sebastian for giving it to me. Now that I have left Harsborough behind, with their heads on pikes, I am free, free to travel the world, and find Sebastian, and 'thank' him for doing this to me.'_

**'Armand? Wasn't that the name she was mumbling yesterday?'**

_'November 11th, 1620_

_Dear Diary, after three and a half centuries of searching across Europe, Asia, and Africa, I still have not found any trace of Sebastian. I have found other vampires like myself, and in turn, learned from them the secrets of 'our kind'. Most of the vampires I encountered were willing to help me, but the others who were hostile I had to eliminate. And in turn, stole their gifts. Now we on the Mayflower have docked here in the New World, and I will continue my search until death finally overtakes me.'_

**'Vampires?'** Ino glanced back at the still sleeping girl before continuing,

_'July 4th 1776_

_Dear Diary, I have only recently returned from the western territories in search of Sebastian, with no luck. I have returned to find the colonies a different place than when I left. King George is taxing the colonists and passing laws that constrict the people into poverty. A few colonists have risen up against the King, and I am happy to say I have joined them. The leaders of the rebels have met and signed a document declaring our independence from British rule. Now comes the hard part, convincing the King to leave us be.'_

Ino flipped ahead, and didn't notice Sakura's stirring behind her,

_'June 13th 1791_

_Dear Diary, at long last I have found him. I found Sebastian hiding in New Orleans, thankfully, from obtaining my daywalking gift, I was able to take him out without a fight. Now I can live out my exsistance in peace. Or so I like to think. No matter where I go, people fear me, they try to kill me, they say I'm a monster, I have retreated here, to the Louisiana territory, hopefully, the world won't find me.'_

**'Daywalking gift?'** Ino flipped through the book and a picture fell out. The blonde picked it up and stared at it, it was a downsized medieval painting, in it was a mand, with long brown hair and a beard standing over a chair, in which sat,

"Haruno-san?"

She was in a fancy blood red dress, her pink hair was tied up in a bun, and looked considerably longer than it currently was, and her eyes, her eyes were emerald, not just green, but emerald.

"Read anything interesting?" Ino whirled around and stared into the uncovered and blazing emerald eyes of Sakura, needless to say, she was petrified, "H-Haruno-san, I-I…" she was cut off when Sakura grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the bookshelf, "I told you not to touch anything!" Sakura roared.

"H-Haru-" Ino gasped, Sakura threw Ino across the room, "I told you **not** to touch **anything**!"

"Th-The diary is yours?" Ino chocked out and she crawled away from the raging damphir, "Is that why you're always acting like you do? Because you're a monster?"

Sakura picked the blonde up by her hair, "I am **not** a monster!"

"But, but…"

"I'm not the monster! Humanity is! They kill what they don't understand, what they fear! And I hate them for it! I hate every single human! But most of all," Ino stared into Sakura's eyes, "I hate you, Ino Yamanaka. I hate you most of all."

"Wh-why? What did I do?" the blonde struggled against the pinkette, "You stole something from me, something no one was ever supposed to have. Especially you." She snarled, "Th-the book is over there!" Ino pointed to the discarded diary, "Fuck the book! You stole my heart, Yamanaka,"

Ino went wide eyed, "Y-your heart?"

"I love you, Ino Yamanaka, I love you, and that is why I hate you." The pink-headed vampire snarled, "If you love me, then how can you hate me?!"

"After he tried to kill me, I swore no one would have my heart again, until you came along, no one did. I hate you, Ino Yamanaka," Sakura pressed her lips to Ino's, "I hate you with every fiber of my being."

Sakura captured Ino's lips again and released her hair in favor of cupping the startled blonde's face with one hand, and the other kneading and rolling her breast. She thrust her tongue into the blonde's mouth when she gasped, Ino raised a hand to push the vampire off, but the pinkette caught it and pinned it to the wall.

Sakura pulled the blonde off the wall and walked her into the bedroom, she pushed Ino back onto the bed and pulled the blonde's clothing off, "Ino, I never figured you wore cotton like Hinata-chan." The pinkette climbed on top of her so that she was straddling her hips,

"Like… Were you the one…?!" Sakura placed a finger to Ino's lips, "Shhh, yes, I took Hinata-chan's virginity, only to prove a point."

The pinkette bent over and licked along Ino's jawline and down to her neck, "What point could you have possible had that you would steal someone's chastity!" the blonde tried to push her assailant off her, but Sakura held her down, "That I didn't care about her, or anyone else for that matter."

Sakura moved Ino's arms above her head and held them there with one hand and slowly moved her free hand, starting at Ino's hairline, and slowly traced a finger down, across her lips, down her neck, and rested it on her breast and applied some pressure, casing the blonde to gasp.

**'Shika'** Ino closed her eyes and hoped somehow Shikamaru would burst in and save her like in the movies, _'Shika can't help you, Ino-chan.'_

Ino's eyes widened at the voice in her head,_ 'You're all mine, now, and forever.'_ Sakura kissed down to Ino's chest, releasing her arms, and enveloped the blonde's nipple in her mouth and bit into it. Ino let out a cry of pain as Sakura started to drink from her, "H-Haruno-san, please stop." She let out a wimper,

"Ino-chan, call me Sakura-chan." Sakura looked up, Ino gasped when she saw Sakura's eyes brighter than they were, almost hellish, and Ino's blood dripping down her chin, she kissed down Ino's taught stomach to her womanhood, as Sakura gingerly stroked her folds she spoke,

"Ino-chan, You know my secret, so now the question stands," she kissed her slit, "Do I let you live, and trust you won't tell anyone, or do I end you right here, and be sure that no one knows?"

"I-I won't tell anyone, Haruno-san, just let me go, please." Ino whimpered, "I suppose the bigger question is, does my love for you outweigh my hate?" Sakura slowly inserted one of her digets into Ino's core and pushed until she came to the barrier, she licked her lips, "I suppose you taste better than Hinata-chan, although, I only got a small taste before **you** interrupted us," Sakura pushed through the barrier, causing Ino to cry out, "And I did so much wish to taste more of her pure Hyuugan blood."

Sakura inserted another finger and started to pump them slowly, "I-I'm sorry, Haruno-san!" Ino moaned as Sakura enveloped her clit and began to suck on it, "I told you, call me Sakura-chan."

"Please stop this, Sakura-chan, if you love me…"

"If you wanted this to stop, you'd have made me by now, you're not bound."

"Here's another question, Ino-chan," Sakura sped up her tempo, causing Ino to moan louder, "You have my heart, and I have your virginity, but, do I have your heart as well?"

Ino let out a loud moan as she had her first orgasm, Sakura licked her fingers clean and kissed Ino's lips again, "I-I already have Shika-kun." Ino panted, "And if you didn't?"

"I-I'd be yours." Ino let a tear slide down her cheek, Sakura produced a phone, Ino's phone, "Wh-what are you doing with my phone?" Sakura just grinned and pressed one of the speed-dial keys,

"Hi Shika-kun," Ino went wide eyed, not only had Sakura called Shikamaru, but she was using **her** voice, "Yeah, I know you're coming down tomorrow. Yeah, about that, don't bother, I'm breaking up with you."

"Why? Because, I've just had a revalation, what kind? I'm gay."

"Of course I'm sure, I'm lying here with my new lover now. I just wanted to call us off before she and I went any further. Later baby."

Sakura clicked the phone shut, "Now you're all mine."

"Why did you do that?!" Ino shouted, "You said if you didn't have Shikamaru, you'd be mine, and well, no more Shika." Sakura leaned in and kissed her again, "Be sure to get plenty of sleep, we have school tomorrow, I'm gonna go get a nightcap. Love you"

* * *

Ok, there it is, plz review. Seeya next chap!


	6. Chapter 6: Morning After

Alright, here's the next one, and yes, i know, the lemon in the last chap sucked balls, but i promise the next one'll be better. anyway, enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback"**_

* * *

"Morning, lover." Ino's eyes fluttered open, she was still in Sakura's bed, with said bed's owner lying next to her, tracing small circles on her navel, "Did you sleep well?"

Ino didn't look at her, just stared at the ceiling, **'What have I gotten myself into?'**

"A love affair with a 750 year old woman." Sakura smiled, "Yes, I can read your mind, if you don't shield your thoughts that is. And forget about Shikamaru, if he's anything like his father, he'll marry some domineering nag and live out the rest of his life with a tumor."

Ino looked at her 'lover', "Forget about Shika-kun?"

"Yep, you've got me now, and yes, I know he's a genius who graduated high school early. And I don't mean completely forget about him, just, move on to something better. Something more eternal." Sakura placed another chaste kiss on Ino's lips, "Now go shower, you've got blood on you."

"Shouldn't I call my parents? I'm positive their worried I didn't come home last night." Ino reached for her phone, "Already taken care of, now go get ready!" Sakura threw a towel at the blonde.

Ino stood in the shower and let the water run over her body, she ran her fingers over the bite mark on her breast, "Am I going to become like her? Have I sold myself to the devil?" she turned off the water and dried herself, she grabbed a brush from a drawer and fixed her hair up into her ponytail.

She put on her uniform and walked into the living room, "Sorry about last night," Sakura was reclining on the sofa, "I guess I could've done a bit more, but dammit, you came so fast!"

"What?" Ino looked at her quizzically, "I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." Sakura got up and kissed her lover lightly, "Oh, and the report's done." Sakura held up a small bundle of papers, "Already?" Ino took the bundle,

"Ok, I know you've suffered some blood loss, but come on." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh," Ino blushed in embarrassment, "That's right, it's about you."

Sakura put on her sunglasses, "Well, the mortal me. Now let's go, I want to flaunt you in front of your fan club."

xxxxx

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" Ino asked, "Shoot," Sakura smirked that Ino was warming up to their relationship, "Who's Armand?" Sakura clenched her fists at the mention of the name, "The bastard who stomped on my heart and tried to murder me."

"What happened?" Ino pressed the subject, "He had a mistress, the entire time we were together they plotted, the only thing they wanted from me was my position. Once we were married, everything that was mine was his, so he had me poisoned then blamed the servant girl."

Sakura grinned, "Oh but I made them pay, after I was reborn, I broke into the house, and decapitated both of them. I stuck their heads on pikes, grabbed the family sword, and fled."

"Why did you leave?"

"Some other time, Ino-chan, some other time."

The two pulled into the school's parking lot and right away Sakura noticed right away the Ino fan club waiting outside the doors for their queen to arrive, "One more thing," Ino spoke up, "Of all people, why Hinata?"

"She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, saying the wrong things. Don't worry, come the slumber party I'll make it so the whole thing is like it was just a bad dream." The pinkette got out of the car and glanced at the glaring posse by the door. She smirked, and when Ino came around the car and was in plain sight, Sakura caught Ino's lips in a heated passionate kiss, 'Play along.'

Sakura wrapped and arm around Ino's waist and gripped her ass with the other hand, Ino responded by kissing back and draping her arms over Sakura's shoulders, "Get off of Ino-sama!" **'Right on queue.'**

The two thugs from the previous day pulled the two apart and shielded Ino, "Don't worry, Ino-sama," the male spoke, "We'll protect you from this rapist bitch!"

The pinkette smirked, "Rapist nothing! You can't stop me from kissing my lover." All eyes were now on Ino, "It's true, I am involved with Sakura-chan."

"But, Ino-sama!" the president spoke up, "How can you even stand to be in the same building with someone who treats you like dirt? Who insults you constantly! She's called you a pig! You can't possibly be involved with a bitch like this! If you must be with another woman, I can satisfy you!"

Sakura was laughing now, "Wow, you lot are just too much." She had somehow freed herself from the thug's grip, "Yeah, I've called her a pig, and she is," Ino stared at the pink-headed vampire, "she's my little piggy." She wrapped an arm around Ino's shoulders and pecked her cheek, "And if you don't like it, you can all go to hell."

Sakura led her lover through the doors and into their first period class.

xxxxx

"Alright, listen up!" Anko slapped her hand on the board, "Today we're gonna talk about the two main types of sex, romantic, and raunchy."

_'Fantastic, not only do we have to sit through another one of Anko's lameassed lectures, but we're not even sitting together. At least then we could get some action in while she's blowing off steam.'_

Sakura liked the fact that she could make Ino blush without even being near her, '_Although, me thinks tonight we should put some of these ideas into practice. And, if I do say so myself, I specialize in romance. How 'bout it? One tap yes, two no.'_

Ino tapped her desk once, _'Then after school, go home and pack an overnight bag, and when you get to my place, you won't be disappointed.'_

Anko continued to ramble on about this and that, the detective in the room had to struggle to keep his mind on his job as Anko moved onto the raunchy discussion.

xxxxx

"Could you please not talk to me like that in class, Sakura-chan?" Ino and Sakura were walking to the lunchroom, "But I didn't **say** anything." The pinkette tried to look innocent, "You know what I mean!"

"I'll meet you in the lunchroom, I gotta use the little girl's room." Ino veered off, "Aren't supposed to be in pairs?" Sakura smirked. She continued on her way until she encountered a familiar roadblock, "Alright, I don't know what you did to brainwash our Ino-sama, but you'd better call off your lewd affair right now! She was happy with Shikamaru-san," The familiar bleach-blonde girl stepped forward.

"God, can't you people get a life? It's like everywhere I go, there you are." Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, 'I swear, I'm going to kill these bastards.'

The familiar thugs approached her and grabbed her arms, "If you don't call off this whole thing, bad things will happen to you." She cracked her knuckles, "Bad things will happen to you if you don't leave me the fuck alone." The pinkette growled, "As if." The president threw a punch to Sakura's gut, then another, and another, "What are you doing!" Ino shouted as she rounded the corner, "Ino-sama, stand back. We don't know what she's done to you, but I assure you, she won't bother you anymore." One of the thugs spoke.

Sakura laughed, "I'm going to fucking kill all of you, and the funny thing is, you won't even see it coming."

"Let her go!" Ino shouted before Sakura threw, literally threw, the thugs off of her, "I don't like it when people touch me." She dusted herself off, "And I'd thank you to stay away from **my** Ino-chan." She grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her into the lunchroom.

"'Let her go'? Seriously, you do remember who, and what I am, right?" The two sat down at a deserted table, "S-sorry, I'm still getting used to the idea…"

"Will you stop with the stuttering? You're sounding like Hinata-chan." Sakura dumped her meat onto her plate, "Why do you eat that?" Ino gestured to the pile of raw meat, "If I don't I'll die. Don't you have cheerleading practice today?" the pinkette took a bite,

"Yeah, what of it?" Ino asked, unwrapping the lunch Sakura had packed of her, "What's this?"

"Meatloaf." Ino looked at her, "Only 'mortal' food I got is ground meat, so, meatloaf it is."

"Hey, Ino-chan!" Temari sat down across from the blonde, "Haruno-san," she nodded at the pinkette, "Tenny and me are goin to see Hinata-chan after cheerleading practice, wanna come?"

"Sure, how about you, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, "Whoa, hold on a sec, **Sakura**? **Chan**? When the hell did you two get on a first name basis?" Temari looked from girl to girl, "Last night, when I doinked her." Sakura gestured at Ino,

Ino blinked and blushed, "Excuse me?" The sandy blonde stared at the pinkette, "I tapped that. And I'm gonna do it again tonight. When she gets back from Hinata-chan's that is."

"But, Ino, what about Shika-kun?" Temari banked, "History." Sakura answered for her, "He's out, I'm in, end of story. Anyway, Ino-chan, give Hinata-chan my best, and tell her I'll see her at the party next week." The pinkette gave Ino a peck on the cheek and whispered, "See you in the shower." Before leaving the room.

"God, Ino-chan, I never would've guessed you swung that way. Well, meet me and Tenten at six."

* * *

Alright, there you have it, plz review, oh and there'll be a lemon or two next chap.


	7. Chapter 7: Monster!

Alright, here's the next one, unfortunatly i didn't get the lemon in, things took a different turn than I expected, (My fics have minds of their own!) Anyway, enjoy! and guess who makes an appearance! Oh, and I know nothing about cheerleaders, so i just stringed a bunch of generic rymes and crap together. Enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback"**_

* * *

"All right, ladies! Ready? One, two, three, everybody take a knee! Konoha! Konoha! Ko-no-ha! Four, five, six, they should go hit the bricks! Rah! Rah! Rah!" Sakura watched from the bleachers as the cheerleaders practiced, **'I wonder if I should have some fun…'** the pinkette grinned at the thought of playing with her lover,

"Mm, she's more flexible than I thought, this girl just keeps getting better and better. And that uniform," She licked her lips as she watched Ino kick, flip, and split, "Too bad she's going to see Hinata-chan first," she sighed, "Oh well, may as well go get things ready for her."

xxxxx

"Hello, miss, how may I help you?" Sakura walked in through the front doors of the Yamanaka flower shop, **'Hmm, so this is that little shack that opened twenty years ago?'**

"Yeah, gimme three dozen red roses." Sakura approached the counter, **'Whooda thunk they'd be able to afford a part-timer?'**

"Yes ma'am," the boy walked over to a rack and got the flowers requested, "Are these for someone special, ma'am?" he asked as he bundled them up, "No," she said sarcastically, "I'm giving them to myself so I can feel prettier. How much?"

"36.50" the pinkette handed him the money and left the shop, she turned into and alley to access the rooftops, "So has she melted your cold heart yet?" she sighed at her visitor, "Tsunade, so, you finally came out to see me."

The school principal stepped out from the shadows, "And I've only been in town, what? Fifty years? And at your school three days." The blonde smirked, "So I've been busy. And why would I **want** to see you after what you did to Dan?"

"He started it! If he woulda just minded his own business, instead of trying to protect me, he'd still be here. Plus, it was a complete accident." Sakura leaned against the wall, "How is being staked an accident?" Tsunade asked, "The guy was aiming for me. So, why are you here again?"

"I just came to see if the school queen has melted your cold humanity hating heart. And to confirm my suspitions that you were the one who raped Hyuuga-san." The blonde crossed her arms, "Yeah, I did, so what? What're you gonna do? Kick me out of school? Prevent me from getting my **11**th diploma?"

"And Yamanaka-san?"

"I'm sure she'll try to flee back to Shikamaru soon."

"And I thought you loved her. Or, do you hate her?" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow,

"Right now, it's pure lust. But, I think it might be something more. Seeya Monday Tsunade-**sama**" The pinkette lept up the fire escape of the building and continued home,

"Foolish child."

xxxxx

"Hinata-sama, some people are here to see you," the maid knocked on Hinata's door, "I don't want to see them!" came the reply. To Ino, she sounded different, broken almost, she pressed her ear to the door, "Hinata-chan? It's Ino, Temari, and Tenten, we came to see if you were alright,"

"I'm not alright! Someone stole my flower and I don't know who!" the Hyuuga was sobbing, "Hinata-chan, can we at least come in? Company might be good."

"No! I don't want anyone to see me!"

"Hinata-chan…" Ino tried the handle,

"Please, Ino-chan, just go!" Ino slowly opened the door, which thankfully was unlocked, she flipped on the light switch, "Hinata-chan?" she entered the room with Tenten and Temari in tow. All three gasped when they saw Hinata huddled in a corner, sobbing into her legs, she had cut her hair, apparently herself, it was short, frayed and patched, she looked as if she was balding, she was paler than usual. She looked up at them, her eyes were red and puffy, she was in only her underwear, and she looked as if she hadn't bathed in awhile. (1)

"D-don't look at me!' she turned away, 'Sakura, what did you do to her?' Ino approached her friend and knealt down, "P-please, just leave!"

"No, Hinata-chan," Ino spoke calmly and embraced the sobbing girl in a motherly way, "It's alright, we're here to help you. The police'll find the guy that did this." Temari spoke up, "I-I don't think it was a man. Th-the hospital said they didn't find any semen in me…Please, just go, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Ino clenched her fists, 'Sakura, how could you? Was this the only way to get your point across?'

"I have to go." Ino handed Hinata over to Tenten, "Where are you going?" the brunette asked, "To take care of something."

xxxxx

"Haruno!" Ino barged into Sakura's apartment, "You're early, Ino-chan, dinner isn't ready." Ino turned to face the vampire, "Don't 'Ino-chan' me! How could you do that to Hinata-chan?!" she slammed the pinkette into the wall, "All she wanted was to be your friend! And you messed her up! You stole her virginity!"

"I'm guessing you want to be in control tonight? Am I going to get a spanking?" Sakura stated innocently, "I'm not doing anything with you, monster! You stay away from me, Hinata, the school, everyone!" Ino released her, "I'm going to the police."

"Ino-chan," Sakura shut the door as Ino opened it, "you're not going to the police." The blonde glared at the girl holding the door shut, "And what are you going to do to stop me? Tie me up? Gag me so I can't scream for help? Kill me? Or are you going to play with my head and make me forget what I saw like you did to her?! You say you're not a monster, well I havn't seen you do one thing to prove it. So as far as I'm concerned, you are a **monster**!"

Sakura gaped at Ino and took her hand off the door, allowing Ino to run out. After shutting the door, she leaned against it and slid down,

**'You should have killed her.'**

**'I thought I got rid of you.'**

**'You can't get rid of me, I'm here to stay, baroness.'**

**'What do you want?'**

**'What you want, her. Although, after what she just said, I can't see why. She called us 'monster', remember that name? Everyone else who dared to call us that we killed. Come on, baroness, let me out, and I will erase all of the mistakes you've left behind. Namely, Ino, her troublesome fan club, Hinata, Uzumaki, and Kurenai.'**

**'No, last time I let you out, I nearly got killed. Tell you what, I'm going to—'**

**'What? Run back to Tsunade and have her seal me away? It won't work, baroness. Like you told her, with Ino it's pure lust, and like you told Ino, you hate her, so what's stopping you?'**

**'Leave.'**

**'What?'**

**'Leave, I don't need you, it's your fault humanity hates us, because of the vampires that succumb to you. I'll win Ino back myself.'**

**'…'**

Sakura smirked, **'Alright, gotta find Tsunade and get her to stop Ino.'**

xxxxx

Ino ran down the street towards the police station when she ran into someone, "Ow!" she called out, "I-I'm so sorry, I-" she looked at the person she had hit, "Ts-Tsunade-sama!"

"Yamanaka-san? What are you doing in this part of town? It's dangerous at night." The older blonde helped Ino up, "Tsunade-sama, I know who raped Hinata-chan! I know I should've come forth with it sooner, but I…" Ino was in hysterics, "Yamanaka-san, calm down, and tell me what happened."

Ino took a breath and told Tsunade everything she found out the previous night, "I know it sounds crazy, I know people don't believe in vampires, but they are real! I swear it! And Haruno-san is one! Please believe me! Look!" Ino opened her shirt just enough to show Tsunade the bite mark on her breast, "All right, Yamanaka-san, I believe you, go home, and let me handle this, I'll go to the police right now."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!" Ino hugged her principal before running to her home, **'Sakura, you owe me for this.'**

xxxxx

"Alright, Hinata-chan, we'll see you tomorrow bright and early." Temari and Tenten hugged Hinata good night, "A-all right. And thank you again." The Hyuuga bade them good night and went to her mirror, 'What have I done to myself?' she ran her hands over her patched hair.

"Hinata-chan," Hinata whirled around at the voice, "H-Haruno-chan, I-I didn't hear you come in,"

"I know, please, sit down, we need to talk. And I must ask you, to stay silent, listen, and believe what I am about to tell you." Sakura gestured to Hinata's bed, "A-all right." Sakura looked solemn for some reason, "I-is something wrong, Haruno-chan?"

"Please, call me Sakura, and yes, I know who raped you." The pinkette sat down next to the Hyuuga, "Y-You do? Who was it?" Hinata asked, "It was me."

Hinata went wide-eyed, "Wh-what? Y-you couldn't have! Why would you?" Sakura placed a finger on Hinata's forehead, "Here," Hinata gasped as that day's events flooded back to her, "Y-you did, wh-why?" she started to back up, "Hinata-chan, please, sit down, and let me explain,"

"Explain what? I only wanted to be your friend! Hel-" her words were cut off when Sakura's hand covered her mouth, 'How did she get to me so fast?' Hinata turned to push her off, but Sakura grabbed her wrists and backed her into the wall, still covering her mouth, "Hinata-chan, please, don't scream, I just want to explain a few things."

Hinata stared into Sakura's covered eyes, "If I let you go, you have to promise you won't scream, and you will listen to me. Understand?" Hinata nodded so Sakura released her. The pinkette removed her sunglasses, and Hinata marveled at her bright emerald eyes, 'God, everyone does that.'

"Please, have a seat." Sakura sat back down on the bed, and Hinata by the vanity, a fair distance away, "I understand your fear, but don't worry, I have no malicious intent."

"What did you want to say to me, Haruno-san," Sakura sighed, "Alright, For the longest time, I've hated humanity, because humanity hates me, and because I was betrayed by the man I loved so may years ago."

"What do you mean 'years ago'?" Hinata asked warily, "Promise not to overreact?"

"I'm a vampire. A damphir." Sakura looked at Hinata for a reaction, "Haruno-san, I may be shy, but don't think me stupid."

"Look in the mirror." Hinata scoffed and looked into the mirror, she gasped and looked back at the girl on the bed, then back to the mirror, "Wh-what?"

"I told you, I'm a vampire." Hinata fell out of her chair and started to back away, "Y-You're a monster!" Sakura flinched at the name, "Yes, Hinata-chan, I was. I've come to apologize, and try to set things right."

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you going to kill me?" Hinata felt more fear than she;d ever felt before, "No!" Sakura waved her hands in front of her face defensively, "Alright, let me start at the beginning, I'm in love with Ino, and last night, we had sex, if you can call it that, and tonight I was going to surprise her with a romantic evening, but, after she saw you, she left. She blames me, and she has every right to, so I think, if I can repent for what I've done to you, she'll forgive me. Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

"How can I?!" Hinata shouted, "You stole my virginity! You stole my innocence!"

"Innocence, yes, but, if there's one thing I've learned, your hymen isn't your virginity. Your virginity can only be given to a special someone. I've seen how you look at Uzumaki, if I can set you two up, will you forgive me?"

"It'd be a start." Hinata relaxed a little, "Alright, well start over?" Sakura held out her hand, which Hinata hesitantly accepted, "Fine."

* * *

(1) Any kind of abuse messes people up, it messes them up bad. Bad. And it lasts a while.

Alright, there you have it, plz review and see ya next chap! and yes, i'm making Sakura a bit warmer.


	8. Chapter 8: Make It Right

OK, here's the next one. Enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis' **_'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" 'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Ino quickly opened the front door and shut and locked it behind her, the house was relatively dark, so Ino assumed her parents were asleep, she ran up the stairs as quietly as possible and into her bedroom. She flipped on the lights and went to her closet, not noticing the figure sitting on the bed, "Ino, is something wrong?"

The blonde whirled around at the voice, "Sh-Shika-kun?"

Tears welled in her eyes and she leapt into his arms, "Thank god you're here! I'm so afraid! She-she's a monster, Help me, Shika-kun!" he wrapped his arms around her, "It's alright, Ino, I'm here. Who is she and what did she do?"

"Sh-she raped Hinata-chan, and me, she impersonated me on the phone and broke up with you! I didn't want it! I didn't want her! She's a monster! She's going to kill me!" Ino nuzzled into his chest, "It's alright Ino, I won't let that happen."

"Thank you, Shika-kun!" She pressed her lips to his, they looked at the door when there was a knock, "Who is it?" Ino asked, fearing it was her erstwhile lover, "Ino-chan? I need to talk to you." The pinkette Ino feared slowly opened the door, "N-No, you stay away from me!"

Shikamaru moved Ino behind him, "What do you want with her?"

"I just want to talk to her,"

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Look Shikamaru, why don't you just go back up to your fancy college and your little Tayuya, and let me talk to Ino." Shikamaru paled, "T-Tayuya? Who's Tayuya?" Ino looked at the pale Shikamaru, "She's nobody."

"Does this look like nobody?" Sakura pulled out a couple of pictures and threw them on the bed, they were of Shikamaru sleeping with a woman who had dark pink hair, "Where did you get those?" Shikamaru asked as Ino picked them up and flipped through them,

"I took them, day before yesterday."

Ino felt her heart break as she flipped through the photos, "How long, Shika?" she asked, her fear of Sakura gone, "How long have you been seeing her?"

"Three months," Sakura answered for him, "Why did you cheat on me, Shika?"

"Ino, I-I can explain," Shikamaru studdered, "No, you can't, get out, Shika, I'd rather be with a monster like her," Sakura flinched again, "At least I know she'll be true."

"Didn't you say she raped you? Ino, I love you, and only you, Tayuya was a mistake, I've already called it off."

"Get out." Ino said simply, "If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated."

Ino pushed him out of the room and turned to the pinkette, "You too, I want you out of my life!"

"No." Sakura stood her ground, "Not until we talk."

"I don't talk to rapists."

"How about lovers?"

"I don't have a lover."

"Don't say that. You can't deny you didn't love having me kiss you, hold you, touch you." Sakura walked up to the blonde and caressed her cheek, "I've made up with Hinata-chan, and I'm here to get you back. I love you, Ino-chan."

"Well I don't love you." The blonde pushed her off, "And what makes you think that just because you made up with Hinata-chan, that I'll forgive for what you did? For what you did to me? You make me sick, monster!"

"Will you stop calling me a monster! And I know, nothing can make up for what I did, but I want to try, Ino-chan." The pinkette sighed, "Last night, I told you the bigger question was if my lover outweighed my hate, I know the answer. I love you, Ino-chan, with all my heart." She kissed the blonde lightly, "Please, lay with me, stay with me."

"Leave, Haruno-san, I don't want anything to do with you. Tsunade-sama has gone to the police, you might want to get out of the city." Ino pushed her off, "Fine, Ino-chan, but know this, I will have you back. After all, you bear my mark." Sakura smirked and left via the window.

xxxxx

**'You should've taken her.'**

**'Not you again.'**

**'She was vulnerable, she just dumped Shikamaru! She was ours for the taking!'**

**'I'm not that way anymore.'**

**'Yes you are, you're just trying to cover it up with this lovey-dovey shit. And here I thought that you sealed your heart off. Remember Armand? Do you think just because you're interested in someone of a different gender, that she won't betray you as he did?'**

**'Ino's not like that. She will be mine, just by different means.'**

**'It won't work, the only way to get what you want is to take it!'**

**'No.'**

**'Listen to me, baroness, you have the power to take her, she is yours, you have claimed her, you have all these gifts, use them!'**

**'No.'**

**'You took her once, do it again. Silence her screams with your tongue, ravish her, make her yours for eternity!'**

**'Get out.'**

**'Listen! Get back there, grab her, tie her to your bed and take her all you want! No one else is around, no one will hear her scream.'**

**'Fuck off. I'm not going to do that to her. I'm not like you.'**

**'But you are! I am you! If you want to succeed, you will listen to me!'**

**'No.'**

xxxxx

"Good morning, ladies, are you here to see Hinata-sama?"

"Yep, we're going to help her to recovery!" Ino, Tenten, and Temari had arrived at the Hyuuga mansion bright and early, in hopes of helping Hinata get back to her old self, "Very well, right this way, I'm sure the other one will appreciate the help."

The maid smiled and led the three up to Hinata's bedroom, "Other one? What other one?" Ino asked as the maid knocked on and opened the door, "She said she was a friend of Hinata-sama's,"

The three walked inside, "You!" Ino clenched her fists, what in the hell was Sakura doing there? "What the hell are you doing here? You get away from her!" she shouted,

"I'm fixing Hinata-chan's hair." The pinkette replied, "It's the least I can do. Actually, I think the least I can do is nothing…"

"Why are you so pissed, Ino-chan?" Tenten asked,

"Because she's the one who did this to Hinata!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at the Pinkette trimming Hinata's hair, "What?!" Tenten and Temari looked warily at Sakura, "She's the one who reaped Hinata-chan!"

"And?" Sakura looked at them from behind her shades, "Y-you mean you did?" Temari blinked at the pinkette, "Yeah, what of it?"

Both girls were speechless, "You get away from her!" Ino shouted again,

"Um, no."

"What do you want?" Ino growled, "To help my friend Hinata-chan get back to her old self."

"It's alright, Ino-chan," Hinata said, somewhat cheerfully, "Sakura-chan and I are fine now, she helped me understand that it was good thing what she did." She smiled,

"How is molesting you a good thing?!" Tenten shouted, "Now it won't hurt when I do it for real."

"How can you be so calm about this, Hinata?!" Temari spoke now, "Aren't you the least bit surprised? Ino just told you who raped you!"

"I already knew, Sakura-chan visited me last night."

"Alrighty, Hina-chan, you're all set." Sakura set down her scissors, "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Ok, I'll go take care of the 'other' business. Have fun y'all!" The pinkette left the room, with Ino on her tail, the blonde grabbed her and pushed her back into the wall, "Alright, Haruno, why are you still here?" she hissed.

"Why, Ino-chan, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, "You know what I mean, why haven't you left town or been locked up?"

"Oh, that's right, you said Tsunade-sama went to the cops, right? Well, funny story, your principal Tsunade is actually my old, **old**, mentor, Tsunade."

"What?" Ino blinked,

"Tsunade's like me. In fact, I got my daywalking from her mate. Poor guy, staked right through the heart. Shame. Anyway, she was the one who helped me get my understanding of my people."

Ino was speechless, "You aren't people, you're abominations!" she finally growled, "Alright, that's it, Yamanaka," Sakura pushed Ino's arms off of her, and reversed their positions, "I am getting sick to death of you calling me a monster and an abomination. My love for you only goes so far, just because a few of us succumbed to our inner selves, you brand us monsters."

"There is a difference between being a monster, and just being pissed. You don't want to see me when I lose control. You wouldn't like me when I'm out of control. And if you don't stop with this shit, I'm going to have to let her out,"

**'Yes! Yes, baroness! Let me out, let me kill the lot of them!'**

"So stop, just stop. You read my diary, you know part of what I've been through, I've got a right to judge, what right do you have? What right does any human have?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I'm a vampire, and automatically you go to 'monster'! You don't even think about it, I'm not the monster here, Ino, you are. I'm only trying to make amends, yet you will not even let me try, you talk as if I can't have emotions, why do you think I covet you? As another food source?"

"Am I? You feed on humans without discretion, you are mur-"

"And humans feed on animals without discretion, pigs, cows, deer, fish and the like. You are just as much the monsters as we are. (1) It is the cycle of life, one species lives to feed a superior one. But no, Ino, you are not food to me, nothing of the like. When I told you I loved you, I meant it. When I told you I hated you, I meant it."

"Well, which is it, Haruno-san? Do you love or hate me?" Ino spat,

"Both. I hate everything about you, and yet those are the things I love. Ino-chan, with you, hate and love are one in the same."

"What do you hate about me?" Ino's anger dissipated into curiosity,

"Everything. You have it all. Parents, friends, popularity, a fucking fan club! You're captain of everything, class president, you always come out on top. If nothing else, my hate is fuelled with envy."

"I've been in high school ten times, and not once had I excelled in anything, even with my experience. And then I came here and met you, and you melted the ice I'd formed around my heart since Armand. And that is why I will not rest until you are mine."

Ino brought one of her hands to Sakura's sunglasses and pulled them off, tears had welled in the vampire's eyes, "So vampires can cry." She said before she pulled Sakura into a heated kiss, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry I called you a monster and an abomination, you're right, I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

**'No! No! She can't come around! Not before I've been released!'**

"Of course. I love you, Ino-chan." Sakura gave her a peck on the lips, "Be at my place tonight at eight, bring an overnight bag and some vitamin E. I've got to go do something for Hinata."

* * *

(1) Seriously, humanity has gotten pretty bad, don't get me wrong, I'm no hippie, i love my meat and all, but still, enough is too much.

Ok, there it is, and oddly enough, i was listening to Megadeth and Papa Roach while doing the sentimental stuff lol. anyway, plz review, and see ya next chap! party on!


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You

Alright, here's the next one. **LEMON ALERT!!** Enjoy! plz review!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback"** **'Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

"God I hate reports!" Naruto ruffled his hair in frustration, "What the hell do I care who did what! It happened before I was even born! Goddamn sensei!"

"You should be more respectful of your elders, Uzumaki."

The blonde spun around at the voice and saw Sakura sitting on his bed, "Haruno-san? How'd you get in here?"

"Never mind, you're coming with me." She walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Wh-what? Why?"

"You've got a date. Now let's go!" she dragged him out the door, "A date? With you?" he looked hopeful, "No, moron, with Hinata-chan."

He blinked a couple times, "Hinata? Why with her?"

"Because she's had a crush on you since kindergarten, and so to help her recover from her trauma, you are going on a date with her, and hope it works out, she needs this, she needs you. Now get to her place and take her to a nice meal and a movie, here," she handed him some money, "Now git!"

xxxxx

"Alright, Hinata," Naturally, Sakura had gotten back to Hinata's before Naruto, and unfortunately, Tenten and Temari were still there, and were pissed at her, "He's on his way, let's get you ready. Would you two mind helping? Fashion was never my forte."

The two reluctantly agreed, and the three spent the next hour prettying Hinata up, mixing and matching until Sakura stood up and left, nothing was working. "Well, she was useful," Temari scoffed.

Sakura returned moments later and tossed a bright yellow sundress at Hinata, "Here, that should suit you."

Hinata stared at the garment before putting it on, "And it does!" they heard the doorbell ring, "Alright there he is, have fun!" Tenten and Temari dragged an obviously nervous Hinata down the stairs and were greeted by Naruto in the foyer, "Wow, Hinata, you look fantastic." He was wideyed, "H-Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing from ear to ear, "R-Ready to g-go?"

"Yep, let's do it to it." Naruto led Hinata out the door, "Have fun you two!"

xxxxx

**'Alright, gotta get things set for Ino.'** Sakura bustled around her apartment, getting things ready,

**'I don't know why you put so much stock in her, you know she's only going to go back to that cheating bastard Shikamaru.'**

Sakura ignored the voice in her head and retrieved the roses from the previous night, she took a few of them and gently removed their petals,

**'I mean, how can you honestly expect her to just come around like that? How do you know she's not turning Tsunade over to the cops and then bringing them here?'**

Sakura took the petals and sprinkled them over her bed, she then took several candles and placed them around the room,

**'Don't ignore me! We should get out of here while we can!'**

She lit the candles and moved into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the dinner,

**'I swear, baroness, when I get out, you will rue the day you ever met me!'**

The pinkette finished decorating the table when the doorbell rang, "Coming!" she called, she opened the door and kissed her lover hello, "Heya lover, thanks for coming." Sakura stepped back and was breathless, Ino was wearing a silk purple cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh, and excentuated her bust.

**'See?'**

"Hey." Ino returned the kiss, "Come on in, dinner's ready, help yourself!" Sakura led the blonde into the kitchen and pulled out her chair. "Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sakura sat down opposite her, "You said that Tsunade-sama was a friend of yours, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, did she know what you did to Hinata-chan?"

Sakura sighed, "Are we still hung up on that? No, she didn't know, but she suspected. Anyway, you can forget about Hinata-chan, she's doing fine, she's out on a date with Uzumaki now."

Ino choked on her food, "You mean he honestly asked her out?"

"Well," Sakura hesitated, "remember earlier I said I had other business to take care of for Hinata-chan? Well the business was getting them to go out."

"What did you do? Brainwash him?" the blonde giggled, "What? No! I just gave him some cash and said to take her out to dinner and a movie. But, enough about them,"

Sakura stood up and slowly made her way over to Ino and sat on her lap, "Tonight is about us." She placed a chaste kiss on Ino's lips, "Be right back." She got off of her lap and walked into her room, purposely swaying her hips, knowing Ino was watching.

**'I never would've guessed that I was a lesbian until now.'** She thought as she took another bite of her food and watched the entryway intently. Ino's jaw dropped when Sakura returned, the pinkette leaned against the doorway in black lace lingerie that left pretty much nothing to the imagination, she dropped her for and her eyes widened.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip and eyed Ino up and down, "Still hungry?"

Ino shook her head, not taking her eyes off her scantily clad lover, "Well then, right this way." Sakura turned around and left, gesturing to Ino to follow. Ino just stared at the empty doorway before she got her senses back and stumbled out into the living room in time to see Sakura disappear into the bedroom, she ran in after her and looked around. The room was lit by dozens of candles, the bed covered in rose pedals, she noticed a fireplace against a wall with a fire burning in it.

She turned around when the door closed, "I told you I know romance." Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino and pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss. Ino reciprocated and spread her lips slightly to allow Sakura's tongue entry.

The pinkette pulled the elastic out of Ino's hair and ran her fingers through her golden locks, Ino moaned into the kiss as Sakura gripped her ass and started to walk her back to the bed. Sakura laid her down and broke the kiss, and licked along Ino's jawline and down her neck. She pulled away briefly to slide the straps of Ino's dress down her shoulders, and then pulled the entire offending garment off of Ino's body.

The blonde shuddered as a draft hit her, Sakura sat up and admired her lover's body, "Perfect." She said, before leaning down and kissing Ino fully and reached over to the end table and grabbed one of the leftover roses before bringing it to her lips and kissing its petals. She brought the flower to Ino's hairline and slowly traced down to her lips, Ino kissed the petals as Sakura had done, before said pinkette continued tracing down Ino's neck, between her modest breasts to her covered womanhood.

"I think we need to get rid of these." Sakura whispered as she placed the rose between Ino's breasts and pulled off her already damp panties and tossed them aside. She grabbed the rose and traced it over Ino's slit lightly, causing said blonde to draw a sharp intake of breath, "S-Sakura-chan, please, no teasing."

"But it's fun to watch you squirm." Sakura grinned and kissed Ino once more as she slowly inserted two fingers into her moist core and pumped them slowly, she then licked down Ino's body and enveloped her clit and began to suck. Ino whimpered and gripped the covers, "M-more, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and inserted a third finger, causing Ino to writhe in ecstasy, "Nn, yes, Sakura-chan! Yes!" she laced her fingers through Sakura's pink hair and gripped it. "Nn, S-Sakura-chaaaan! I-I"

Sakura removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, she gripped Ino's thighs and plunged her tongue as far into Ino's pussy as it would go, Ino let out one final scream of ecstasy as she came into Sakura's waiting mouth.

"Now **that** is a vast improvement over the other night, isn't it?" Sakura licked her lips and kissed Ino once more, allowing the blonde to taste herself, "Y-yeah."

Ino closed her eyes and leant back into the bed, "Whoa! Hold it there, blondie! We're not done yet." Ino opened her eyes, Sakura had a glint of mischief in her eyes, "What do yo mean?"

"You haven't done me yet! Don't I get any?" she pursed out her bottom lip in a fake pout, Ino blushed and looked away, "What's wrong?" Sakura tilted her head, "I…um…don't exactly…."

Sakura started to laugh, "Oh my god, can you get any more adorable? I just did it to you, just do what I did."

Ino blushed harder, "And if you still don't know what you're doing, just go by what you see."

"I-I still don't know if I'm ready to do you." Ino said, somewhat embarrassed, "Alright," Sakura kissed her head, "If you don't want to, that's fine. But don't be surprised if the situation arises where you'll have to in order to mark your territory."

"What do you mean?" Ino looked at her, "Nothing. Just saying." Sakura picked up a strand of Ino's hair and twirled it on her finger, "Wanna know something?" Sakura pecked Ino's lips again, "I love you. With all my being."

* * *

Alright, hopefully that was better than the last one. And now i ask you, who do you think will be the bigger problem? Inner Sakura, or Ino's fan club? plz review. oh, and for those of you wondering exactly how evil Inner Sakura is, lets just say, i'd rather waltz into a room full of the worst movie killers in history, (and that includes the extraterrestrial ones) and i would still feel safer than if i was in a country with her.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet the Parents

OK, here you go, another boring filler, R&R and enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback"** '**Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Ino nuzzled into her pillow, it was so soft, a little bit cold, but she figured she left her fan on, she scratched her head lazily and placed it back on something rough and squishy, she scrunched her face in her sleep, 'What the hell?' she squeezed it, and heard something squeak,

"My, someone is sure playful in the morning." Ino's eyes shot open and looked up at into the mesmerizing emerald eyes of her new lover, "Forget you were here?" the pinkette giggled, Ino looked down and saw what she was nuzzling, Sakura chuckled when a blush crossed her lover's cheeks, "You are just too much. Here, lemme go make you breakfast." Sakura started to get out of bed when Ino spoke up, "Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette looked back, "Are you going…to make me like you?" she ran her hand over her bite mark, "If you want. But I don't know. Don't think about it, it'll depress you."

"If you love me, wouldn't you want to spend eternity with me?" Ino sat up, "We'll talk about this later, when you're dressed and I don't have thoughts of ravishing you and not hear a word you're saying." Sakura walked out the door, "We have to talk about this, Sakura-chan!"

Ino clambered out of the bed and followed Sakura out, "Why do we have to talk about it, Ino-chan?" the pinkette sighed, "Because you're a vampire! And you've already fed from me once! Not to mention I want to be sure of the status I'm in when wake up in the morning!"

"We'll talk when you get dressed, alright?" Sakura retreated into the kitchen, "Leftovers alright for you?"

"Yeah, fine!"

Ino reemerged several moments later in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, "Alright, I'm dressed, can we talk now?"

"Fine," Sakura said, "You want to know if I'll change you, right? Well, if you want it, I may do it."

"Who said I wanted it?"

"Do you." Sakura kept a serious face, "I-I don't know." Ino looked at her feet, "Then why'd you bring it up?" the pinkette crossed her arms, "I'm concerned,"

"About what?"

"Well, what if I didn't have a choice?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"What if I was dying, and the only way to save me would be to change me?" For once, Sakura was speechless, "Would you do it?"

"Would you?"

"I…"

"Would you?" Ino stared at Sakura, "I don't know."

"People need to be able to die, Ino, so I don't know if I would damn you for eternity for my own purposes. I guess it would depend upon the situation. But, please, let's not ponder the future, just live for the now and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"No, Sakura-chan, I need to know how much you love me." Ino shot, "Ino, if I was selfless and as deeply in love with you as I am, I would let you die. If I was selfish, and in love with you, I would change you. Like I said, it would depend upon the situation. After all, death is a part of life."

"Hey," Sakura placed a reassuring hand on her lover's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, just know that I love you, and that's all that matters now. And that your breakfast is getting cold. I'm gonna call Hinata-chan and see how her date went with Uzumaki."

Ino sat down and picked at her meal, 'She'd let me die? Maybe this whole thing is a mistake…'

"Well, Hinata-chan wasn't home." Sakura plopped back down across from Ino, "You want something?" Ino asked, "Nah, I ate while you were sleeping, Now I've got a question for you, Ino-chan," Ino looked up, "When do I get to meet your parents?"

The blonde nearly choked on her food, "What?"

"When do I get to meet your parents?" Sakura stated again calmly, "I-I guess when I tell them." Ino replied, "You wanna call them?" Sakura held up the phone, "What? No! I-I need to figure out **how** to tell them."

"You use your words." Sakura said, "You know what I mean, you don't just walk up to your parents and say 'By the way Mom and Dad, I'm in a lesbian relationship with a vampire who hates humanity and raped my friend'"

"Well, when you say it like that it makes me seem like a bitch." Sakura leaned back in her chair, "I want to meet them, today."

"But," Sakura held up a hand as Ino was about to protest, you don't have to introduce me as your lover, just your very, **very **good friend. Deal?"

"Deal"

xxxxx

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Ino called as she walked in with Sakura in tow, "Welcome back!" Ino's father came out to greet his daughter, "I take it your date with Shikamaru went 'well'?" he winked with the last word, "And who's this lovely young lady?"

**'Shikamaru?'**

"Actually, Dad, I broke up with him. And this is my friend, Sakura."

"Why'd you break up with him? I thought everything was fine." Inoichi led the two into the kitchen, "Well, I found out he was cheating on me." At this, Inoichi spun around, "What? That little punk, when I find him I'm gonna…"

"Dad, it's fine!" Ino tried to calm her father down, "I was going to let him go anyway. Things just weren't working."

"Oh," the blonde man sat down at the table, "Where's mom?"

"She went grocery shopping. So where were you last night?"

"She stayed with me, she was in hysterics after the breakup, and she ran into me, so I took her home." Sakura spoke up, "And just how do you know my daughter?" He turned to the pinkette, "I'm a friend from school. I just transferred here a few days ago."

"You look familiar, have we met?" He looked at her funny, "Not me, but you went to school with my mother. She and my father passed away a few years ago."

"So you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about rent and food?"

"I inherited a hefty sum, and why are you asking me things you'd ask someone who was involved with Ino-chan?"

"Sorry, Sakura-san, I'm just so used to Ino bringing boys home, so I guess I just have it rehearsed." He grinned and scratched his head, "No problem, Inoichi-sama, you have a right to be concerned."

"Dad, is it alright if Sakura-chan sleeps over tonight? She's been kinda depressed lately, I think being alone in her apartment has screwed with her head."

_'Screwed with my head? Depressed? You're gonna pay for that Ino-chan.'_

"I don't see why not."

"Ok then, uh, let me run home and grab some stuff." Sakura got up and walked to the door, "Do you need a ride?" Inoichi called, "No, I'm fine."

xxxxx

'_**What the hell do you think you're doing?'**_

'_**How can you stay at her house? You should have her here if anything, at least then you could get some tail.'**_

'**God can you be more annoying?'**

Sakura was in yet another argument as she gathered her things in her duffel, including her school uniform,

'_**You're actually remembering that atrocity? I am ashamed of you, baroness, you used to be strong, then all these idiots came along, and you grew weak.**_

'**Loving is not a weakness.'**

'_**You're impossible! Once I get out of here, I am going to get rid of all these nusences and restore us to our former glory!**_

'**There is no 'us', you are not me, you are an annoying little side effect from my transformation, and now that I know how to control you, you can't harm anyone.'**

Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge, before departing for Ino's.

xxxxx

"Pizza alright with you two?" Inoichi called, "Fine Inoichi-sama!" Sakura called from Ino's room, "Fine? I thought you couldn't stand garlic?" Ino looked at her lover puzzled, "He invited me into his home, so until I leave, I'm immune. Besides, garlic kicks ass."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, "Had it once when I was going through Italy. Plain, raw, garlic." Sakura whispered, the blonde looked ill, "Should we try Hinata back?"

"Sure." Ino shrugged, Sakura picked up Ino's phone and dialed the number before hitting the speaker button, "Hyuuga residence,"

"Can we speak to Hinata-chan please?" Sakura said, "One moment, I'll see if she's in."

"Hello?" Hinata's soft voice answered, "Heya, Hinata-chan," Ino said, "We called to get the details on your date with Naruto-kun yesterday."

"We?"

"We got you on speaker." Sakura piped up, "Oh, well nothing really happened,"

"I doubt that, your maid said that you never came home last night, did you and Uzumaki do the mattress mambo?" the two could hear Hinata blush, "N-no! Nothing like that happened! I did sleep at his place! But only because something happened at dinner!"

"Well, what happened?" Ino asked, "I-I um, a-ate some bad fish and got sick. My clothes were trashed, so he said he'd bring me back to his place and wash them for me. That's it. I swear."

"Alright, but come tomorrow at lunch, we want details. Got it?" Sakura asked, "A-alright, see you tomorrow. O-oh, and I take it that you are back together?"

"Yep. We'll give you details tomorrow. Night, Hinata-chan." Ino said and hung up, "So what do you want to do until dinner?"

"What I want to do isn't exactly in the category of what we **can** do." Sakura winked, causing the blonde to blush, "What kind of music you got?" the pinkette walked over to Ino's CD collection, "And what is it with you and purple?" She asked as she looked around Ino's purple walls, "I like it, so what?"

"What the hell are these?" she shuffled through the music, "Shakira? Britney Spears? Wiggles?!" Sakura stared at the children's CD, "What the hell?"

"It's not mine! My cousin left it here a few months ago!" Ino defended herself, "Did they also leave this?" she held up a Veggie tales CD, "I…uh…"

"Seriously, Ino, I love you, but this is just fucking ridiculous. I don't suppose you have any rock or metal?" Sakura replaced the disks, "No way! That stuff is loud and obnoxious! You can't even understand the lyrics! Let alone the names!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, because there is no way we can listen to this all these gay-ass fags wailing and calling it music."

Sakura walked over to her bag and pulled out an unmarked CD, "What's that?" Ino asked as her lover put the disk into the tray, Ino's pupils shrank as an evil grin crossed Sakura's face as she pushed the tray in. Within seconds, the hard chords of Megadeth's 'Back in The Day' screamed forth, only to be amplified when Sakura cranked up the volume.

"Sakura-chan! It's too loud!" Ino shouted as Sakura air-guitared along and sang the lyrics, "Where were you when it happened? Where could you be found? Were you at the front of stage? Or were you underground?"

"Come on, Ino-chan! Lighten up! This stuffs only good when it's loud!"

Inoichi opened the door, "Could you turn it down a little?" he shouted, "Wait, is this Megadeth? I haven't heard them in years!" Before Ino knew what was going on, her father was rocking with Sakura and singing along, "Well that was back in the day, and I remember you weren't there, it doesn't matter anyway, because you wouldn't understand!" Ino covered her ears and turned the volume down to an appropriate level, "Ino-chan, what the hell?" Sakura asked, "Oh god I think my ears are bleeding," Ino checked her hands, "You're fine, piglet." Inoichi said, and Ino froze at the nickname, hoping Sakura didn't hear.

"Piglet?" Sakura grinned,

'Oh shit.'

"Dad, out! Out out out!" Ino pushed her father out of the room, "Pizza's here by the way." He said as Ino slammed the door, "You **NEVER** repeat that name to anyone!" she turned to Sakura, who was still grinning from ear to ear, "Why not piglet? It's cute, and it suits you. You're cute like a piglet, piglet."

"Let's just eat, alright, forehead?" Ino walked out of the room, 'Oh this is going to be fun.'

xxxxx

They ate in relative silence, except when Sakura threw the occasional 'piglet', and Ino would retort with 'Shut up, forehead!' and now they were off to bed, "So, are you in the mood? Your parents are asleep, no one would hear us" Sakura embraced Ino from behind as she was changing into her pajamas, "N-not here, Sakura-chan, my parents are just down the hall!" she hissed.

"Oh come on, Ino, I can gag you so you don't scream." Sakura kissed her neck, "No, Sakura, not here, we can't!" Ino leaned back into Sakura, "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes. And you can't bring me into your room for the night and not just sleep unmolested."

"I can't, Sakura-chan," Ino pulled away, "Maybe tomorrow night." She climbed under the covers, "Fine, just let me get a drink first," Sakura pulled the blood bag from her duffel, "What's that?" Ino asked, "Blood, once or twice a month I hit up the blood bank and stockpile for when I don't get out to feed." Sakura downed the bag and climbed in next to Ino, "Good night, my love."

* * *

Ok, there you go, and i don't know when i'll be able to update next, and i know for a fact that i won't be able to after sunday because i'm going on a cruise and if there is any internet on the ship, it'll either be really slow, or nonexistant. anyway plz review.


	11. Chapter 11: The Project

Alright, unfortunately this is my last update for awhile boo-hoo. anyway, R&R and enjoy! LIME ALERT!!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

"Oh, by the way," Sakura said as she and Ino were driving to school, "While you were sleeping I went and visited Anko-sensei."

"What? Why?" Ino asked, "Well, I thought about what you said the other night about you not really knowing how to do another woman, so I convinced Anko to give us a lesson on the lesbian stuff."

"Just that? What about the gay guys?"

"There are no guys in the class, remember?" Sakura said lazily as she stared out the window, "And besides, what I have planned, you'll have to defend your territory." She smirked, "What do you mean?" Ino asked cautiously, "You'll see."

The two pulled into the parking lot, Ino worried about what Sakura meant, "Ah crapbag." Sakura said as she stepped out of the car and saw none other than Ino's fan club, "What?" Ino walked next to her, "These guys are starting to be a real pain in my ass."

"What are you still doing with our Ino-sama?" the bleached president asked as the two approached, "None of you're damn business. What we do in our bedroom is our business."

"'Our'?" she grabbed Sakura's arm, "What do you mean, 'our bedroom'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I spent all weekend fucking her tight little pussy." Sakura smirked, "Sakura-chan! You don't have to tell them that!" Ino shouted, "Sure I do, I need to mark my territory."

"And I have marked her," she glared at the president, yet all the club at the same time, "She belongs to me and me alone. Got me?"

She wretched her arm free and interlaced her fingers with Ino's and continued to their first period class.

xxxxx

Ino's palms started to sweat as she sat next to Sakura in the Sex-ed classroom, waiting for Anko to arrive, she clenched and unclenched her hands, 'What the hell did she mean 'defend my territory'? What is brewing in her head? God I wish I could read minds.' At least the cops were gone.

"Sakura-chan, please, tell me what you are planning with Anko-sensei." Ino begged quietly, "Hinata-chan, welcome back." Sakura ignored Ino as Hinata sat next to them, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. What's wrong, Ino-chan?" the Hyuuga looked at the obviously nervous blonde, "Sakura-chan's got something planned with Anko-sensei, she said it involved me 'defending my territory'."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"I have no idea! And that's what scares me, you know what she is, and you know she can be evil." She hissed, "Deliciously evil." Sakura said as Anko walked into the classroom with two large unmarked paper bags in her hands, she placed them on the desk and turned to eye the class, "Alright!" she shouted, then grinned evilly, "Today we have a special week-long project."

One of the other girls in the class raised her hand, "What kind of project, sensei?"

"I'm very glad you asked that. How many of you have so much as **thought** about sleeping with another girl? Don't worry, it won't leave the room."

Only three others apart from Ino and Sakura raised their hands, and all of them from the club, "Alright, well this project is to explore lesbianism. One of you have volunteered to be your lover for a week, there is going to be a demonstration here in class, and she has said the throughout the course of the project you may treat her any way you wish."

"Sakura?" Ino asked worriedly, "Haruno-san, will you get your ass up here?"

Sakura stood up and walked to the front of the class, 'Just be the first up.'

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, the new girl. And yes, you can do anything you want to me and I have to take it." She sat on the desk and crossed her legs, "Alright, were going to ask for a volunteer to do the project, Sakura-san, want to show them the goods?"

"Sure, sensei." Sakura got off the desk and relieved herself of her uniform, Ino blushed when she saw that Sakura was wearing the lingerie from the other night. The pinkette struck a provocative pose, "Who wants some?" almost every girl in the class stood up, "Well, only one gets it, who?"

"Me!" Ino, and the girls from her club shouted at the same time, "Alright, well we have four finalists, ladies, come forward." The four stood up and came to the front, 'So this is what you meant.'

"Alright, uh…questions?" Anko asked the pinkette, "Sure. You be the final judge."

"Alright, you," she pointed to the first girl from the club, "What would you do to her over the week?"

"I'd pay her back for all the trouble she's caused Ino-sama, through daily beatings and rapeings." She said proudly, "Alright, slightly sadistic, you?" Anko pointed to the next girl, ""I'd do whatever it took to get her away from Ino-sama. Even if I have to torture her to do it."

"Wow. Alright, you?"

"I'd tie her to the bed, never let her see sunlight, and be sure she never sees Ino-sama, and make her whore cunt bleed."

"Yikes, you?" she pointed to Ino, who took a deep breath, "I'd love her, just as I do now, I'd protect her if I could, take her to a romantic dinner, and make passionate love to her every single night."

The three from the fan club stared at her and her sincerity, "Alright, I'll bite," Anko said, "Are you just saying that so I'll choose you, then abuse her in all the worst ways once you get her naked? And after what I've heard from your club, she's been nothing but trouble, why all the lovey dovey shit?"

"Because she's **mine** and mine alone. She's my territory and I'll do anything to be sure I'm the only one sharing a bed with her."

_'That's my girl.'_

"I love her, and she loves me, and I'll do anything to keep her away from these bitches." She gestured to her fan club, who were staring at her flabbergasted, "Wow, well, one more before we decide, Sakura is going to make out with each one of you, and whoever gets the best results, gets her."

**'God I feel like a prostitute.'**

Sakura approached the first girl, who grabbed her hair and brought her into a wet, sloppy, rough kiss, she forced her tongue into the pinkette's, she roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed and rolled, it. "Time!" Anko shouted, "Next!"

_'Worst…kiss…ever.'_

She moved to the next one, who did almost the same thing as the previous one, only she grabbed her ass instead, "Time!"

Next one, she grabbed Sakura by her bra and assaulted her face with her mouth, she bit, kissed, and licked, she grabbed Sakura's breast and twisted it, "Time!"

Sakura pulled away and dusted herself off and wiped her mouth, before moving on to Ino. Ino looked into Sakura's covered eyes, she reached up and pulled the glasses off, half the class gasped when they saw her eyes. Ino looked into her eyes and placed a hand behind her neck and brought her into their most passionate kiss yet.

The blonde wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other around her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Sakura allowed her lover's tongue entry and wrestled with it for control, Ino won out and started to explore, "Time!" Anko called, but the two were too entwined to hear her, Ino placed a gentle hand on Sakura's breast and rolled it, causing it's owner to moan into the kiss, "I said time!" Anko had to forcefully pull the two apart. Ino reluctantly let her lover be pulled away, separating with a loud smack.

"Holy shit!" the class exclaimed, "Alright, now for my decision." Anko tapped her chin and eyed each of the girls, Ino still blushing and staring longingly at Sakura, "I pick…you." Anko pointed to the first girl, "What's your name?"

"Kin." She stared evilly at Sakura, "What the hell?" Ino and Sakura said in unison, "If I put you two together it wouldn't have been very fair. You're already a couple." Anko grinned, "All the more reason to put us together!" Ino shouted,

"This wasn't a part of the deal, Anko." Sakura growled, "You said I got to choose. So I did."

"Yay! I get my own little fuck toy!" Kin squealed, "No way am I letting the woman I love go with her! There isn't a chance in hell!" Ino shouted, "Go take a seat, Yamanaka-san, and let them get on with their fucking." Anko ordered, "No way, sensei! I just swore to protect her!"

**'If I can delay them the ten minutes to the end of the period, we should be fine.'**

"Have a seat." Anko glared, "No!"

"Don't worry, Ino-sama, I know you were lying about all the love crap," Kin said, "I'll let you smack her around a little later."

Ino clenched her fists as Kin approached Sakura and pushed her against the desk, "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to Ino-sama, including forcing her to break up with Shikamaru-sama, and brainwashing her into loving you in this sinful relationship." She laced her fingers through Sakura's hair and jerked back, "Any my pleasure in this will only be amplified by the fact that I get to beat the shit out of you, and that God will not have mercy when you get to heavan."

"God be damned. (1)" Sakura said as Kin latched onto her neck and tried to leave a hickey, she picked her up and dropped her onto the hard wood, she pulled her bra straps down and bit into her shoulder. Sakura flinched as the brunette broke the skin, Kin pulled the bra down to Sakura's waist and latched onto her breast.

_'I'm sorry, Ino, I didn't know it'd turn out this way.'_

Ino gritted her teeth when she saw the uncomfortable look on Sakura's face,

_'I'd kill her if we weren't in public.'_

**'She's touching my Sakura-chan, MY Sakura-chan.'** Ino was fuming with rage, and Anko was still holding her back, "Now now, Ino-san, she asked for this. Granted, she hoped for you, but oh well." It was when Kin kneeled down and pulled off Sakura's panties that Ino snapped.

* * *

(1) Not my opinion for all you religious fanatics reading this.

Muahhahah cliffhanger! And honestly, how many of you were expecting it to be Ino? Anyway, plz review and i'll see you when i get back! (It'll be about 2 weeks.)


	12. Chapter 12: Payback!

Alright, apparently every KOA in America has wi-fi... anyway, enjoy and review! Only alerts are for pervy Sasuke and Naruto, and an asskicking.

Key: "Normal Speech" '**Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

"GET YOUR BITCHY HANDS OFF OF **MY** SAKURA!!" Ino shouted as she threw Anko off of her and grabbed Kin by the back of her uniform's neck and wrenched her off and threw her halfway across the room, "Project or not, I am **not** letting anyone touch her! She is mine and mine alone!"

"I-Ino-sama!" Kin stuttered as she got up, "If you want to beat her so bad, just ask!"

"No one ever beats her!" Ino shouted a she stood defensively in front of her lover, "Especially you! I love her! And I meant it when I said I'd protect her!"

"Ino-sama, we know she brainwashed you, we know you don't love her and you love Shikamaru-sama," Another girl from the fan club stepped forward, "Trust us, if we inflict pain on her, her effect on you will dissipate."

Ino was trembling, "I am getting sick to death of you and your retarded fan club! You've done nothing but harass Sakura-chan since the day she got here, and I'm sick of it!"

"Yamanaka-san," Anko spoke in a cool tone, "If you don't take a seat, I'll fail you for the rest of the year. And you won't be able to graduate without a passing grade in here."

"I don't care!" everyone gasped, the great Ino Yamanaka not caring about a grade? "I don't care if I fail! Get dressed, Sakura-chan, we don't need this."

Sakura smiled at her lover's actions and replaced her clothing, **'All according to plan.'** Anko smirked as the Ino dragged the pinkette out of the room, **'That girl was right.'**

xxxxx

"I can't believe I just did that." Ino leaned against the wall and slid down it, "I can," Sakura sat next to her, "you gave up a passing grade just to keep me to yourself, in my book, it doesn't get more romantic than that." Sakura placed a chaste kiss on Ino's lips, "And I'm looking forward to the repercussions this'll bring about."

Ino pressed her forehead against Sakura's "I thought love was supposed to be blind." The pinkette chuckled, "It is, but it's also stupid. Trust me on this."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to change me." Sakura brought her head back, "What?" she blinked, "I…I want you to change me. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I know you said people have to be able to die, but, I've thought about it, and it's what I want," She brought a hand up to cup Sakura's cheek, "I know the risks, I know that I'd have to hide myself, but I'd do anything to be with you, I love you, Sakura-chan."

"Ino-chan…"

"I won't take no for an answer, tonight."

"Fine," the damphir sighed, "But not tonight, this weekend, after Hinata-chan's sleepover. And you may miss a day of school."

"Deal." Ino smiled as the bell rung signaling lunch.

The two made their way to the cafeteria after stopping at their respective lockers to get their lunches, they sat at a deserted table and were shortly joined by Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, and Sasuke, "That was quite the show in Sex-ed, Ino-chan." Temari said as she plopped her tray on the table, "What happened? There's already rumors you got into a mud-wrestling match with someone." Naruto grinned, causing Sasuke to bash him on the top of the head.

"Moron. So what happened, Ino, there's something going around about brainwashing?"

"God, it just happened like ten minuets ago!" Ino buried her head in her arms, "It's better you don't ask. What are the brainwashing rumors?" Sakura said, "Something about you brainwashing her into a sinful relationship, and forcing her to dump Shikamaru. That you've got her thinking she's in love with you, and are raping her every night." Sasuke leaned back in his chair.

"Not **every** night." Sakura shrugged, causing both boys to jolt forward, "Hold on," the blonde male spoke, "You mean it's true?! You two are…" he waved a finger between the two, "Got a problem with that?" Sakura crossed her arms, "Are you kidding?" he shot up, "This is fantastic! Can you two like, make out or something?!" he was literally drooling, Sakura looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to bop the moronic blonde, but he was staring and drooling slightly himself.

The pinkette sighed and bopped them both, maybe a little too hard, sending them into the tabletop, "Pervs."

"OW! That hurt! What's your problem?! Did you three know about this?" Naruto looked at the other three girls, "Yep." Temari said simply as she ate, "And you didn't tell us, why??" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, "You didn't ask." Tenten shrugged her shoulders, "And you, Hinata? Why didn't you tell me last night?" Hinata dropped her fork, "Oops, sorry, Hinata-chan."

"Last night?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Don't….ask…" Hinata said as her face went bright red, "Woah, Haruno-chan, when'd your eyes get all bright and stuff?" Naruto was trying desperately to see her eyes, "They always have been, idiot, I've been wearing sunglasses, remember?"

"Oh, anyway, will you call me next time you and Ino-chan are making out?"

Sakura bopped him again, "Ass. Ino, stop hiding, don't tell me you're embarrassed of us?" she giggled, "Not of us, just what I did. God, how could you let me do that?!" the blonde whined, "I told you you'd have to step up and defend your territory." The pinkette shrugged, "Wait," Ino sat up, "You planned this?!" Sakura just smiled.

Her smile faded as the much-dreaded Ino fan club, "Ah shitballs. I swear I'm going to kill the lot of them."

"Hey, Haruno! Let's go!" Kin walked up to the table, "You're mine for the week, and for once I don't care what Ino-sama says, we know you brainwashed her, so we're going to make you pay."

"How about this," Sakura leaned back, "How about you and your little posse go fuck yourselves, and let me eat in peace." She pulled her meat lump out of its bag and took a big bite, "So fuck off." Kin clenched her fists, "You're going to pay for that!" she reached across the table and grabbed a fistful of Sakura's hair and dragged her to her side, "Holy crap!" everyone else at the table said as Kin reared a fist back, "Alright, now I'm not only pissed, but I'm hungry and pissed!" Sakura grabbed Kin's fist as it came in and she twisted it.

**CRACK**

Kin screamed out in pain as Sakura released her broken wrist, she then landed a solid punch to the brunette's face, sending her sliding across the room, clutching a broken nose, "I am sick," she started to kick her, "and tired of all of you harassing me while I'm starting to enjoy the day, so get this through your thick skull! Ino and I are together of our own free wills! Deal with it!" she picked up the crying Kin and threw her into the posse.

"Who else wants some?!" The two thugs yelled in anger and charged the pinkette, "We've taken you before!"

Sakura had a scowl on her face as she sidestepped the girl, tripping her in the process and hitting the boy in the gut, causing him to curl over and wretch on the cafeteria floor, "I'll get you, bitch!" Sakura didn't turn to the charging girl, and simply raised a hand and caught her by the throat, "Leave me alone." She said coolly and hurled the girl back to the posse.

"And you," she turned her sights to the cowering president, She walked over and picked her up by her uniform shirt, "You have no right to impersonate my Ino." She produced a knife and cut off her Ino-esque ponytail. She dropped the girl and returned to her table. Of course, by now everyone had their eyes on her, her eyes still filled with anger,

**_'You should've killed them! You had them! They were at your mercy!'_**

**'They're not worth it. And besides, if I had gone any further, it would've released you.'**

_**'I know! What the hell!'**_

"Remind me never to piss her off." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who nodded in agreement, even he was scared of what he just saw, Sakura sat next to Ino, who was still wide-eyed. Without warning, Sakura turned to Ino and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Ino forgot her shock and returned the kiss as she forgot where she was, she allowed Sakura to insert her tongue, and whined when the pinkette pulled away.

"Oh…my…GOD!!" Naruto shouted, "Now THAT is what I'm talking about!" One heated glare from Sakura shut him up, "That was hot." He said before retaking his seat.

"Sakura-chan where did **that** come from?" Ino asked, "The kiss or the ass-kicking?"

"The ass-kicking!" the group said in unison, "They've been pissing me off since day 1, and so I let off a little steam." Sakura stated as if it was no big deal, "How can you be so calm about this? They're probably going to go to the police! Or worse," Naruto paled, "Tsunade-sama."

"When did you get so badass?" Temari asked, "I mean, earlier you were just an ass, but that! You're fucking Jet Li!"

"Can I just eat my lunch, please?" Sakura asked and gestured to her recovered food, "By all means."

"Maybe we should start eating raw meat…" Naruto commented, "Don't, it's bad for you." Sakura said, not looking up from her plate, "Then why are you doing it?" the black haired male asked, "I've got a rare blood condition, it may be nasty, but I have to take in as much blood as possible, and the easiest source of that, beef blood."

"What? Are you like a vampire or something?" Naruto chuckled, "Yep." Sakura said, "Sure, sure," Naruto was still laughing, "You're some big bad vampire princess." Sasuke chuckled with him, "How come no one else is laughing?"

"Wait… you mean…" her stared at Sakura, "Oh…my…G-" Sakura's hand cut him off, "Not a word." She growled, "That goes for you too, Uchiha."

"No one is to know about it. **No one**. Understand?" Both boys nodded in understanding, a look of fear on their faces, "So, what's your back-story? Vampie." Naruto asked, and instantly regretted it, as Sakura bopped his head back into the table, "I don't like you enough to say, asshole."

"What about me?" Sasuke flipped his hair and flashed a smile, causing several fangirls around the room to swoon, "Not on your life. Just one thing, I'm not a princess."

* * *

Alright, there you go, plz review. Next chap is the sleepover! so it may take a long while...


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover

REVISION!Alright, unfortunately this is the last update for about a week and a half. So, R&R, enjoy, and i'll see ya then! Made a mistake in this chap, so i've gone back and changed the 2 months to 2 years. sorry about that.

Key: "Normal Speech"** 'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

The rest of the week passed without incident, Ino's club stayed as far away from Sakura and Ino as possible, they got an A on their report, and after the incident in the cafeteria, no one dared say anything that would piss off the pink headed vampire. Thankfully, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't told anyone about her, so everyone thought she was just on her period through the whole thing.

"So who's going to be there?" Sakura asked as she and her lover were headed to Hinata's, "Just us Temari-chan and Tenten-chan. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun would've been there too but Hiashi-sama was adamant that no boys could come." Ino replied, "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"You've never been to a slumber party, have you?" Ino smirked, "Nope," the pinkette replied, "You lot are my first real 'friends',"

"I don't really know what Hinata-chan has planned, but knowing her, we'll probably bathe first."

"Yeah…" Sakura started, "Water and me don't exactly get along" Ino looked at her briefly, "Then why do you have a working shower?"

"Came with the apartment. Are we almost there? I swear, it would've been faster if we went my way." Sakura sighed, "I told you I can't jump roofs! Or fly!" Ino shot,

"I don't fly. I jump, and I float. And I was gonna carry you." The pinkette said matter-of-factly, "Still. Oh, we're here." Ino pulled the Prius through the front gates of the Hyuuga manor, "Just as long as there's no sissyness going on, and I can play this," Sakura held up her metal mix CD, "I'll be happy. That and being able to get you undressed." Ino blushed heavily and shouted, "Here? In front of my friends?!"

The two got out of the car and walked to the front door, "Why not? They already know we do it, so why not give them a show?"

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you could come!" Hinata was the one to answer the door, "Heya Hina-chan," Sakura responded, but Ino was still embarrassed and blushing heavily, "What's wrong, Ino-chan?"

"N-Nothing." Ino shuffled past her, "Oh, don't mind her, she was just saying how she wants to share a sleeping bag with me." Sakura followed her lover in, "I was not!" the blonde shouted.

Hinata led them up to her room where Tenten and Temari were already changed and relaxed. Temari was lying on the bed, flipping through a magazine wearing an oversized shirt, and Tenten was surfing on Hinata's computer in plain flannel pajamas, "What up, bitches?" the former said as the two entered the room, "Nothin' much, Ho" Sakura replied and tossed her sleeping bag and duffel onto the bed, "Glad to see you got a mini-fridge in here, Hina-chan." The pinkette pulled out two blood bags and and placed them into the small fridge next to the sodas, "You're not seriously going to drink those, are you?" Temari looked up from her magazine, "Better than the meat."

"So, Hinata, when'd you tell these two about me?" Sakura plopped down next to Ino on the bed, "S-Saturday. D-don't worry, they swore not to tell anyone." Hinata said, "So," Ino cut in, "What do you have planned for tonight, Hinata-chan?"

"N-nothing much, I figured maybe we could play truth or dare…" Hinata blushed, "I'm game." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "A-Anyone else?"

xxxxx

Within minuets the five girls were seated in a circle with a bottle in front of them, "Go ahead, Hinata-chan, hosts get first spin." Tenten said, Hinata spun the bottle, "Temari-chan, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever had any romantic fantasies about Shikamaru-san?"

"I…" Temari stuttered, "Have you?" Ino pressed, "Yeah." She blushed and looked away from Ino's murderous stare. Temari spun the bottle, "Sakura-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"How old are you?"

"750 years."

"Wow, are you serious?" Sakura nodded and spun, "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh-ho-ho, a risk taker. Alright, Make out with me for a full minuet."

"Right now?" Ino blushed, "You chose dare, now come here." Ino crawled across the circle and hesitantly pressed her lips to Sakura's, Sakura deepened the kiss and laid back, bringing Ino on top of her. The blonde slowly inched her tongue into her lover's mouth. She moaned as Sakura placed her hand on the back of Ino's thigh and brought it slowly up under her lavender skirt to rub her slit through her cotton panties. The blonde became slightly bolder and started to rub Sakura's breasts through her shirt, enticing a moan from the owner.

Ino whimpered when Sakura rolled her over and got off, "Minuet's up."

"No fair! That was **so** not a minuet!" Ino sat up to the gazes of her friends, "Damn, you two really get into it." Temari remarked, "Just be glad I was timing it, or we'd have gone further." Sakura fixed her shirt, "Alright, Ino, spin."

Ino spun, "Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever wanted to get it on with Temari?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?" the brunette stuttered, "Have you ever wanted to sleep with Temari?" Ino repeated, Tenten glanced left and saw Temari staring intently at her, "Have you?" said girl asked, "Y-yes…" she blushed heavily, and so did Temari.

"Oh my god!" Sakura started laughing, "Better hope my spin doesn't land on either of you!"

Tenten took her spin, "Hinata-chan, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth."

"How far have you gone with Naruto-san?"

Hinata turned beet red, "W-we've just m-made out a couple of times…"

"Bullshit!" Temari said, "The other day at lunch he said something about Sunday night, what happened on Sunday?"

"W-we…um…" she blushed and looked away, "I knew it!"

Hinata spun before the conversation went any further, "T-Tenten-chan, t-truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I'm out," Sakura said as she stood up, "Is there s-something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, "No, I'm just bored as hell so I'm gonna grab a drink."

**_'I can't believe you actually came to this hellhole!'_**

**'Ah crap.'**

**_'Seriously! Did you honestly expect this place to be any fun? I mean look around! Pony posters! Kittens! Oh dear god there are kittens in a basket! Get us the hell out of here!'_**

**'I'm not going to do that to Hinata. She's my friend.'**

**_'Is she really? You raped her, then set her up with the man of her dreams. You told her about you, and she told her friends. I got a hunsky saying you're going to be run out of town before they get here. Speaking of which, have you trained at all? Either stop fucking that blonde bimbo and train, or let me out and I'll do all the work!'_**

**'I dare you to say something bad about Ino again. Go on, do it.'**

**_'Get your undead ass out of here and start training! They're coming in only two years!'_**

Sakura opened Hinata's fridge and pulled out one of her bags and opened it,

**'I'll train when I'm good and ready.'**

She downed the bag quickly and returned to watch the game, "You done already?" she asked as she sat on the bed, "Yeah, we got bored, so now we're talking about the Spring Fling next week." Tenten replied, "Spring Fling?" the pinkette asked, "It's a dance."

"Are you going to ask Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan?" Temari grinned, "Y-yeah." The Hyuuga blushed, "I'm assuming you're going with Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?"

"Yeah," said blonde replied, "Or at least, I'm hoping." She looked at Sakura, "Of course I'm going with you, Ino. Uh, do I have to wear a dress?" the pinkette said, "You don't have to, but I'd be nice to see your feminine side."

**_'What feminine side?'_**

"What feminine side?" The other three asked, earning a glare from the resident vampire, "I can be feminine!"

"Or can you?" Temari smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only time I've seen you look like a girl is when you wear your uniform, if it weren't for your chest I'd say you were a man."

"Watch it, Temari."

"I-It's true, Sakura-chan." Hinata spoke up, "Not you too!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but sometimes…."

"Ino, e tu?

"I vote we give Sakura a makeover!" Tenten shouted, Sakura paled, "Here here!" the others joined in, "Nononononono! No makeovers! Stay back, I'll kill all of you!" She backed away from the approaching crowd, "I swear! Ino, Ino, you swore you'd try and protect me, right? Help!"

"Makeover for the vampire!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Sakura's getting a makeover! Anyway, plz review and i'll see ya soon. Oh, and if you're wondering who "they" are, you'll find out later. Later peeps!


	14. Chapter 14: Notice

Greetings from lovely British Columbia! Anyway, i decided to omit the makeover because i didn't know where to go for the research, and i didn't want to be branded a pansy if i put in too much detail, anyway enjoy! and plz R&R oh, and for those of you who didn't read the A/N in the repost of ch 13 i changed the time 'they' come from 2 months to 2 years. **LEMON ALERT!!**

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me." Sakura mumbled, it was Monday and the pinkette and her lover were on the way to school, "But you looked so cute, Saku-chan." Ino giggled, remembering Sakura's complete objection to being dolled up, "And you said you'd change me this weekend, what happened?"

"I'm punishing you for that hell. And besides, why are you in such a hurry to die? You have a great life, enjoy it."

"I told you, I want to be with you forever." Ino pulled into the school parking lot, "So what? Do you want me to make a romantic dinner, put on that lingerie, take you into the bedroom and make sweet love to you before I take your life?" Sakura got out of the car and waited for Ino, "Why not? When do you want to do it?"

"I don't. But if your parents don't mind, we can try for tonight."

"They won't care, I've got a perfect record, so I can stay with you tonight." The blonde shrugged, "How can someone be so calm about dying?" the two made their way through the front doors, "I know what's waiting for me on the other side." Ino peck her lover on the cheek and skipped down the hall.

**_'She scares me.'_**

**'Why?'**

**_'Because she's being so calm and cheery about dying, she just wants to throw her life away.'_**

**'Not throw away, give it to me.'**

**_'Whatever.'_**

"Good morning, students," Tsunade spoke over the intercom, "Will Sakura Haruno please report to the principal's office? That is all."

"Ooh, someone's in trouble and the day hasn't started yet." Temari strode past the damphir.

Sakura walked past Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, "Shizune? When'd you…?" Sakura asked puzzled, "Last week, Tsunade-sama finally had the time to let me drink from her. And I hear you and Ino-san are an item. Are you going to give her the gift?"

"Might do it tonight. Later." Sakura walked into Tsunade's office, "So what'd you need?" she sat down across from the elder blonde, "We're leaving, today." She said simply, "What?"

"You know who's coming. We need to go start your training. So go home, get your gear and let's go."

"I can't leave! I've got a date with Ino tonight, and the dance thingy is Friday! And on top of that, I'm changing Ino tonight." Sakura shouted, "I'm sorry, Sakura, but if you're going to stand a chance, you need to learn to control your inner and use its power." Tsunade kept her cool demeanor.

Sakura sighed, "Can you at least give me till Saturday?"

"Fine. But, at the crack of dawn, we leave."

"And just when I thought I was going to have a good day. What'll I need?"

"Your sword, armor, and ring."

xxxxx

"Hey, what'd Tsunade-sama want?" Ino asked as Sakura sat next to her with a troubled look, "What's wrong?"

The pinkette smiled reassuringly, "Nothing, don't worry about it." She gave the blonde a small peck on the lips.

**_'Finally! We're going to get out of here and get some work done! And I get let out!'_**

**'Shut it.'**

**_'Why so hostile? This is a good thing, they won't stand a chance!'_**

**'It's not a good thing, I have to leave Ino.'**

**_'And that's a bad thing? Seriously, baroness, she's just dead weight, and I doubt you'll turn her tonight.'_**

_'Ino, meet me in the girl's bathroom at lunch.'_

The blonde nodded.

xxxxx

Sakura paced the tiled floor of the bathroom, she had skipped second period, "God, how do I tell her? I mean, it's not like I can just say 'Oh, by the way, Ino, I have to leave on Saturday for a long while, I don't know when I'll be back but I hope you'll wait for me'. Things were easier when I was alone."

She turned when Ino entered the room, "Alright, what'd you nee…" she was cut off by Sakura's lips on hers, "You, Ino, I need you now."

She backed Ino into the door and locked it. Ino deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her love. The pinkette thrust her tongue into Ino's mouth and wrestled her for dominance. Sakura snaked a hand up Ino's blouse and unhooked her bra, she pulled her shirt and the undergarment up over her head and tossed it onto the counter. Ino shivered as a draft hit her. Sakura pulled Ino off the door and walked her back into a stall. The blonde broke the kiss for a brief moment and removed her skirt and panties, she tossed them over to join her other clothes and pulled Sakura back onto her.

Sakura sat Ino down on the toilet seat, and practically ripped her uniform off and knelt down. She spread Ino's legs apart and leaned in, "I love you, Ino." She whispered before licking around Ino's slit and dipped her tongue inside. Ino moaned low and the pink-headed vampire raked her sharpened teeth across her labia and slowly moved two of her fingers inside. The blonde started to knead and roll her own breasts as Sakura increased her ministrations. "S-Sakura-chan, y-yes, more, oh please more!"

The pinkette obeyed and inserted another finger before enveloping Ino's clit in her mouth and sucked on it. Ino laced her fingers through Sakura's hair and wrapped her legs around her torso, "Please, don't stop!" Sakura sped up her fingers, making Ino cry out in ecstasy. After a few more pumps and sucks, Ino came hard, calling out Sakura's name.

The pinkette sat on Ino's lap and engaged her in another tongue wrestling match, "I love you, Ino, never forget that. I love you with every fiber of my being." Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura's middle, "I love you too, Sakura-chan, more than you could ever know. And tonight, I want to do you, I'm ready for it."

The two kissed once more, they were so lost in their own world that they failed to hear the camera shutter clicking from the vent, "This is for your own good, Ino-sama."

xxxxx

"Where were you two?" Tenten asked as Ino and Sakura sat at the table, thankfully they still had a few minutes left for lunch, "Bathroom." Sakura said simply, she glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke, who were looking at her with both fear, and the thought of what the two were doing, "What're you two looking at?"

"Nothing." They said in unison and went back to their food, stealing the occasional glance at them, "Hey, Sasuke, I just thought of something. If Sakura-chan's a vampire, then how come she's out in the daylight?"

"Good point, maybe she's wearing sunscreen. Or maybe she's just weird and isn't a vampire, maybe all the girls were just pulling our leg."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it, there's no such thing as vampires, werewolves, or goblins."

"Au contrare." The two jumped when they heard Sakura behind them, "There really are things that go bump in the night, and I'm one of them. In fact, I knew a werewolf in London a few years back. Nice guy, had a bit of a flea problem though."

"But, believe whatever you want." She walked back over to the others, "A werewolf…with fleas?"

"So Ino-chan, are we going to help Sakura-chan with her wardrobe for the dance on Friday?" Tenten asked, "Hell no. You 'helped' enough on Friday night." Sakura answered for her, "Aww, but that was so fun." Temari grinned.

Sakura scowled and grabbed her bag before kissing Ino and heading to gym. "I-Is something wrong with her? She seems depressed." Hinata wondered out loud, "I have no idea, she was fine before she went and saw Tsunade-sama." Ino was worried about her lover too, "I'll talk to her later."

xxxxx

"Sakura-chan, hold up!" Ino called to her lover as she was walking out the front doors to the school, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for me to drive you home after practice?"

Sakura smiled lovingly, "Not today, piglet. I'm going to walk home, I've got some thinking to do," she gave her a chaste kiss, "See you tonight." She turned to leave, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sorry?"

"I can tell there's something wrong, you never smile like that, never. What is it? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No, Ino-chan, I'm not mad at you. Nothing is wrong, you don't have to worry. I'll see you tonight." Sakura turned and left, **'I know something's wrong, Sakura, and I will find out what.'**

* * *

Ok, there you have it, next chap, her parents find out. plz review.


	15. Chapter 15: Change

Ah, home sweet home. Anyway, here you go, i didn't get the lemon in that i wanted, just a short lime, R&R and enjoy! oh, and Inoichi's a bastard in here.

Key: "Normal Speech"** 'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

"I'm home!" Ino called out as she walked into the door, she went towards the stairs to start on her homework and pack before leaving for Sakura's, "Ino! You, here, NOW!" came the angry voice of her father, she winced at the volume and went into the kitchen where her father was pacing, fury etched into his face, and her mother sat at the table sipping a cup of tea with a worried face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "Sit!" Inoichi gestured to the chair across from Ino's mother, she quickly obeyed and stared at them, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Inoichi fumed, "Ino," her mother stated calmly, "we're a little worried about your relationship with your friend Sakura."

"Why?"

"Why? That's why!" the tall blonde threw a folder onto the table in front of Ino and out spilled pictures of her and Sakura in the restroom earlier that day, "Wh-where… h-how?"

"What the fuck is going on, Ino? Did she rape you? Is she blackmailing you? And why in the hell are you two having sex?!" Inoichi slammed his hands on the table, "W-well…" Ino stuttered, still staring at the photos, "Well?" Ino's mother said in her calm demeanor, "Well, w-we're in love and…"

"Love?! Ino, there is no way you can be in love with this girl! There's no way I'd allow it!"

"Ino, women can't love each other in this way, they can love as friends, but a physical relationship is impossible. We think it would be best if you avoided her for awhile. Go back to Shikamaru-san, I know he cheated on you, but I think you can forgive him."

"I'm not going back to Shikamaru." Ino muttered, "What was that?" Inoichi growled, "I'm not going back to Shikamaru! He's a lying, cheating bastard! I'm staying with Sakura-chan, at least I know that she genuinely loves me! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Ino shouted, "And I don't care what people say, I love her and she loves me, and if you don't like it then tough!"

"How dare you talk to us like that!" Inoichi slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor, "You are going back to Shikamaru, you are going to forget about this whore, and you are going to like it!"

Ino touched her cheek, "She is **not** a whore!"

Inoichi slapped her again, "Get out of my house you little slut!" he picked her up by the neck of her shirt and threw her out the front door, "And don't come back until you're ready to repent yourself out of this sinful relationship."

Ino got up onto her knees and stared at the closed door, she then cupped her face in her hands and she cried. She cried long and hard until her felt a raindrop on her head, she only had one place to go, but Sakura's apartment was on the other side of town. She slowly got to her feet and started to walk in the general direction of her sanctuary.

She let forth a sigh of relief when two hours later she reached her destination, she hurried inside and pressed the button for the elevator. She got in and pressed the button for Sakura's floor. Ino rubbed her arms to get circulation going again, she was cold, wet, and hungry, and she hoped Sakura would be waiting for her with open arms, and a shoulder to cry on.

She knocked on the door and waited for her love to answer. "Ino, you made it!" Sakura opened the door and her expression fell, "Oh my god, what happened to your face? You're bleeding. And why are you all wet?" she ushered the blonde in.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Ino latched onto the pinkette and started to bawl her brains out, "My parents found out about us! Someone took pictures of us in the bathroom earlier! My father called you a whore! He wants me to go back to Shikamaru! When I said no he hit me and threw me out of the house! I don't know what to do, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gingerly stroked Ino's hair, "It's alright, Ino-chan, I'm here. Come, let's get you into something dry before you catch cold." She led the blonde into the bedroom and gave her a bathrobe to wear, "Alright, now, I want you to calmly tell me what happened."

Ino took a deep breath and told Sakura everything that had happened. When she finished she started to tear up again. Sakura moved beside her and embraced her, "It's alright, Ino, let it out." The blonde wrapped her arms around Sakura's middle and sobbed into her chest, "Please, Sakura-chan, change me, take me away from all this."

"Alright, Ino. I will."

Sakura got up and walked to the bedroom door, "Dinner's on the table, help yourself. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" Ino called, but Sakura had already left.

xxxxx

"You didn't have to throw her out, Inoichi." Ino's mother had not moved from the table, "If we had just talked to her, she would've seen reason."

"Naomi, she wasn't going to listen, you saw the defiance she was showing. I will not have a lesbian living in my house. If you ask me, we should've been stricter."

"You still didn't have to hit her!" Naomi shouted, "No, you didn't." The two looked up when Sakura walked in, "You! What are you doing in my house?!" Inoichi shouted, "I'm here to give you a warning,"

She lunged and grabbed Inoichi by the throat, "Inoichi!" Naomi gasped, "If you **EVER** lay another threatening hand on my Ino again, I'll kill you. If you even so much as look at her the wrong way again, I'll break every bone in your body, this I swear. She is under **my** protection now, and forever. Got me?"

The choking blonde nodded as best he could and fell to the ground when Sakura let him go, "That goes for you too." Naomi nodded before Sakura left to grab some of Ino's things. When she returned she grabbed Ino's keys, "She'll be staying with me."

xxxxx

"I'm back." Sakura dropped Ino's duffel onto the couch and her keys on the table, "Where'd you go?" Ino came out of the dining room, "I just went and had a little chat with your parents."

"You did what?! Are they alright? What did you do?"

"Don't worry, they're fine, I just scared them shitless and told them to watch their behavior."

"So," The pinkette draped her arms over her lover's shoulders and gave her a small peck on the lips, "Are you ready to die?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sakura smirked and captured Ino's lips in a heated kiss, Ino deepened the kiss and engaged Sakura's tongue in a battle for dominance. Ino won out and began to explore Sakura's awaiting cavern. The pinkette broke the kiss and licked along Ino's jawline, then down her neck to the hem of the robe.

**_'Are you going to tell her?'_**

**'Not right now, I don't want to spoil the moment.'**

**_'Commendable.'_**

Sakura detached herself from Ino's neck and led the blonde into the bedroom, once inside, she recaptured Ino's lips and slowly undid the tie on the robe and slid it slowly down her shoulders. The blonde shivered slightly as Sakura placed gentle kisses down to Ino's chest, she traced her tongue around the bite mark she had left before.

"Do it, Sakura-chan." Ino whispered, the pinkette flicked her tongue over Ino's hardened nipple once before taking the blonde by the hand and leading her over to the bed, she sat her down and crawled onto her lap, she kissed the blonde passionately once more and laid her back.

"I will always love you, Ino-chan, remember that." Sakura licked down to Ino's neck and wetted a small spot just over her jugular, "This is going to hurt, a lot." The pink-headed vampire bit into Ino's neck a gently as she could, causing said blonde to let out a small cry of pain. Sakura drank from Ino until her heart and breathing slowed.

She crawled up to Ino's ear and whispered, "Ino, you're about to die so listen, I have given you the virus, the gestation takes about one day, tonight you will reawaken, at that time, after you have had your first feast, you will drink from me, doing this will give you the ability to walk in daylight, that too will take one day. I love you, Ino Yamanaka, see you tomorrow." As Sakura finished, Ino stopped breathing and her heart stopped. Sakura kissed her corpse once more, "And for God's sake, don't listen to the voice."

* * *

Ok, there you go. Plz review and i'll update ASAP. Next chap, i'll reveal another undercover vampire.


	16. Chapter 16: Preperations

Alright, here's the next one, it's one of those boring fillers, but i reveal who "they" are. R&R and enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Sakura walked through the front doors of the school a good three hours before the bell was supposed to ring, **'Alright, time to call in a few favors.' **She made her way to the teacher's lounge but stopped outside one of the classrooms when she heard some familiar voices,

"Alright, Kin, did you get the pictures to Ino-sama's parents?"

"Yeah, I don't know if they confronted her yet, but when they do she'll undoubtedly go to her whore of a lover for comfort. And I've got the duplicates to put around the school, it's going to hurt her, a lot, but it's worth it." Sakura peered through a crack in the door and saw Ino's fan club was all gathered inside, 'So they're the ones who did this.'

"Alright," The now short-haired president spoke again, "let's go over the plan once more. Step one: Kin takes photos of Ino-sama and whore, step two: Send photos to Ino-sama's parents, step three: Place photos all over the school and totally trash both their reputations, step four: Stand up for Ino-sama and convince the school that the whore raped her. Ino-sama is so concerned with her reputation she'll go along with it. Step four: Have whore arrested for rape and get the old Ino-sama back."

"Right!"

"Kin, go set up the photos, people will start arriving soon."

Sakura ducked behind a row of lockers as Kin came out of the room with a stack of the photos in her arms, 'Damn, I hurt her more than I thought.' Sakura thought as she saw the scar on Kin's nose from the break, and her wrist in a cast, she followed the brunette and took down the photos she put up until they were a fair distance away from the room.

"Heya Kin." The brunette spun around and came face to face with a very pissed Sakura, "Nice photos, although, you didn't get my good side."

Kin started to slowly back up, "Wh-what are you doing here this early?"

"I wanted to pick up Ino's homework and get it back to her before school started. But, imagine my surprise when I come to find you lot trying to destroy her reputation. Do you think she really needs this? Her parents kicked her out of the house last night, then she had to walk ten miles in the rain, just to find a place to sleep. So here's what's going to happen, you are going to give me those photos, right now, and go back to your little coven and tell them that if I so much as **smell** something going on, no one will be safe. Got me?"

Kin nodded, remembering what happened to her the other week, she handed Sakura her stack and ran back to the classroom, **'I'm going to have to call in a lot of favors'** Sakura dumped the photos in an empty trash can and threw a lit match in with it before continuing to the teachers lounge, 'She'd better be there.'

Sakura knocked on the door, "What?" a very tired and angry voice sounded, Sakura smirked and opened the door, "I know you don't teach till second period, but Anko, seriously, get an apartment, even a shitty one." Anko turned over on the green leather sofa, "What do you want, Sakura-san?" she grumbled and sat up, "Well, first of all for you to get a proper shirt, and second, I'm calling in a few favors."

"Favors? I already did you a favor for what I owed you from Berlin." Anko scratched her head and grabbed her coat, "Are you forgetting…" Sakura held up an open hand and counted off, "Rome, London, Kyoto, Hong Kong, Dusseldorf, Vegas, Dodge City…"

"Alright, alright, I get it, I owe ya more! So what do you want?"

Sakura sat on the table next to the sofa "I gave Ino the Dark Gift last night, only problem is, Tsunade and I are leaving Saturday to get ready for the eclipse, and I need someone to help Ino integrate into Konoha's underworld, namely, you."

"Why me?"

"Because you owe me, and you're the only other damphir I know, although I do have my suspitions about Hatake."

Anko chuckled, "Kakashi isn't one of us. He's just the cock I fuck on occasion, he has no idea we exist."

"Alright, so it's just going to be you here, whatever."

"So why is it so important that Ino has a babysitter?" Anko got up and grabbed a blood bag out of the cooler she had next to the couch, "Her fan club is trying to ruin her, and the last thing we need is an emotionally unstable fledgling. Especially one that hasn't learned to ignore the voice."

"Fine, I'll watch her. I take it that you've told her already?"

"No, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her, but she's dead now, and tonight I'll give her some of my blood, so she'll be back on Wednesday. As far as everyone is concerned, she's just got a cold from walking through the rain last night. See ya in class." Sakura got up and went to the door,

"One question, Haruno-san, why aren't you taking her with you?"

"It's not her fight, they want me, and they want my power."

Sakura made her way back to the classroom that was still occupied by the fan club, "Goddammit Kin! How could you have gotten scared off by her?! You've been taking those self-defense classes!"

"Yeah, but you remember what she did to us! I got scared! I nearly wet myself!" Sakura listened to Kin through the door, "Well, get over it! In order for this to work, we need those photos up. Lucky for you I made another set, now go put them up, and ignore the whore if she comes by again!"

Sakura stood back and crossed her arms and Kin opened the door and froze, "Again with the pictures, Kin?" The brunette opened and closed her mouth several times before dropping the stack and running down the hall screaming in fear. The pinkette wordlessly picked up the photos, dumped them in the trash, and in front of the whole club, set them aflame, "Watch your backs."

**'Another favor, damn.'**

xxxxx

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan." Hinata said as she sat down next to Sakura at lunch, "Heya, Hinata-chan."

"Where's Ino-chan?" Hinata looked around the room, "She's sick, her parents threw her out last night, and she had to walk to my place in the rain. She's resting now."

Their conversation was interrupted when Ino's fan club, minus one Kin, "Students! Attention please!" the president called out, "Ah, shit."

"We of the We Love Ino Fan Club have startling news. It appears that Ino-sama was raped yesterday on this very campus by one Sakura Haruno. We have photographic evidence that shows Haruno-san holding Ino-sama down and assaulting her!" the bleached girl held up a remote and went to press a button, and all eyes turned to Sakura, who was casually eating her lunch,

"Three…Two…One" Sakura counted, And before the president managed to press the button, Tsunade and several of Konoha's police force came into the room, "This is them, officers."

One of the officers stepped forward, "Are you the ones who own lockers 120-132?"

"Yes, is there a problem officer?"

"Yes, we found several grams of marijuana and methanphetamene, I'm going to need all of you to come with us." The officer took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on the president's wrist, his fellow officers did the same to the rest of the club.

"Don't mess with the best." Sakura muttered as she stood up and left the cafeteria, "Haruno-san, how come they aren't coming for me?" Kin asked as Sakura passed her in the hall, "You heeded my warning."

xxxxx

The pinkette made her way to Tsunade's office, "I'm glad to see your connections are still good." She sat down across from the busty blonde, "Of course. When are you going to tell Ino-san?" Tsunade replied, "Tomorrow night, I've got a plan that will hopefully soften the blow."

"Then I take it you will be ready to go?"

"I've made arrangements with Anko, so yeah, as long as she'll keep to her word , I'll be ready to leave on Saturday." Sakura sighed, "This is going to kill her."

"Well get over it. They are coming for **you** they are coming for all of your abilities, and we are wasting time just sitting here while you worry about your lover." Tsunade scolded, "Alright, Tsunade, I think it's time you told me exactly who's after me. I know what they are, I know what the look like, and I know what they want. So maybe it's time you told me who they are and why they want my powers."

Tsunade sighed, "And here I thought you knew, you're the one that found the mural. Alright, they are called 'Akatsuki' they are an organization of special vampires that can only emerge every thousand years when the eclipse comes and covers the world in darkness for seven days, this you know. Each of the members are unbelievably powerful, and are not to be taken lightly, but there is one who is the most powerful, we'll get to that in a moment."

"Alright, the mural said there were nine of them, who are they?"

"I'm getting to that. First, there's Deidara, his gift is immolate (1), he can produce flames that burn hotter than the sun. Then there's his partner, Sasori, he can control people's minds and make them his puppets. Next we have the second strongest, Itatchi Uchiha,"

"Uchiha?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Is he related to…"

"He's Sasuke's brother. He was turned by the leader when he was nineteen about five years ago. Anyway, he destroys people's minds, and because if this, he was invited to join Akatsuki, his partner Kisame is a master swordsman, watch out though, his blade is an enchanted one that feeds off one's life force."

"Alright, hold up, how could Uchiha be turned five years ago?" Sakura asked, "He was exploring in the mountains and fell into Akatsuki's lair, now stop interrupting. Next we have Tobi, He may look and act like a fool but don't be misled, I don't know much about him, so watch yourself. Next we have Hidan, he was a voodoo priest, and can create a mental link with someone, so that any damage done to him is also done to whoever has the link. His partner is Kakuzu, who has the ability to remove an opponent's still beating heart and use it as his own.

Next we have Konan, she's the only female in Akatsuki and is a shape-shifter. She is the partner of their leader, Pein. Pein is the strongest, and most deadly of Akatsuki, he is in reality six people with one mind, and as such has many different abilities, I only know one of which, which is carnal fury, his movements are sped up, and his attacks are amplified.

The last one, like Tobi, works alone, his name is Zetsu, he has the ability to teleport to any location, so you can bet he'll be the first one here. Because we only have two years before the eclipse, we must work fast to prepare you."

"So I have to take all these guys on alone?" Sakura groaned, "Hopefully not. When your training I'll attempt to contact the Cobal and try get their help."

"The Cobal? Who are they?" Sakura asked, "They are a global organization of vampires that operate out of Paris, they are not easily allied with though."

"Alright, I'd better get home, Ino'll be waking up soon."

**'Akatsuki…'**

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Plz review. Oh, and i got the Cobal from the video game 'Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2' friggin awesome game. anyway later!


	17. Chapter 17: Confession

Alright, here's the next one. I gotta be honest, it's pretty boring, but Sakura tells Ino about her leaving. R&R and enjoy!

Key: "Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphisis'** _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' **"Flashback" ****'****Inner Voice'**_

* * *

**_'Wake up, Ino'_**

Ino's eyes fluttered open as the sun set, "Sakura-chan?"

'**_No, Ino'_**

Ino lazily looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from, "Who's there? Who are you?"

**_'I'm you, Ino. Although, I guess Sakura-chan forgot to tell you about me.'_**

"Y-you're me?"

**_'That's right. Would you like to know about me?'_**

"I-I guess."

**_'All you need to know is that you need to let me out, doing that will let you get everything you want.'_**

"How do I do that?"

**_'In the living room, there's a book, red leather-bound, get it. Inside there's an incantation, read it aloud, and I'll be set free'_**

"Alright." She got off of the bed and groggily walked into the living room, "It's so beautiful. It never looked this way before."

**_'Don't fall so in love with the night that you forget your task, Yamanaka.'_**

Ino scanned Sakura's bookshelf for the book described to her, "It's not here."

**_'It's an old book moron, you're at the wrong shelf!'_**

"All right, all right, sorry." The blonde went to Sakura's older booshelf and found said book, "Got it."

**_'Good, open it to page 361 and read the text aloud.'_**

Ino flipped to the page and started to read, "A'gush t'logh f-fabir ngush…What language is this? It's all gibberish."

**_'It's the language of the vampire race, now finish.'_**

"Kanf damphir fabir Kab…"

"No, Ino!" Sakura had just walked into the apartment and rushed over to Ino and knocked the book out of her hands,

**_'Damn'_**

"S-Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Ino asked, startled at her lover's actions, "Never, ever, read from that book. It's dangerous, and especially since you're a fledgling, it's all the more dangerous." Sakura had a serious expression on her face, "B-but she told me…"

Sakura embraced a still stunned Ino and stroked her hair, "Don't listen to the voice Ino. Don't listen to the voice. " she whispered into her ear, "But…"

"All it cares about is destruction. If it gets let out, no one is safe, you **will** become a monster. Just ignore it as best you can, Ino-chan, Talk to it, argue with it, but for god's sake, don't listen to it, don't trust it."

"It said it was me, so I thought I could trust it."

"Shh, don't worry Ino-chan. If ever you don't know who to trust, trust me." Sakura let Ino go and replaced the book on the shelf, "Hungry?"

"Very." Ino rubbed her exposed stomach, "When can I go back to school?"

"Wednesday, hopefully. Here." Sakura popped the lid off of a styrofoam cooler and tossed Ino a bag of blood, "Shit's better warm, but until your teeth sharpen, we're going to have you feed this way. Should take about a week. There's enough in here and the fridge to last you that long. Oh, and after you eat, go get dressed, we have company coming."

"Company?" Ino opened the bag, "Yeah, here use this," Sakura tossed her a straw, "It'll make things a little easier."

"Why are we having company?" Ino started to slowly drink, "Ino-chan," Sakura said with a solemn face, "There's something important I need to tell you, I should've told you yesterday. But it'll wait until they get here."

"What is it, Sakura? Is it what was bothering you yesterday?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." Sakura picked up a glass and a knife, Ino gasped when Sakura took the knife and cut her wrist, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing?!"

The pinkette held her bleeding wrist over the glass and let the blood drip, "You want to go back to school, don't you?" Sakura grabbed a bloodbag and cracked it open and too a few gulps. Ino stared in awe as the cut on Sakura's wrist shrank and disappeared. Sakura picked up the glass and handed it to Ino, "Drink it."

The blonde took the glass and stared at it, "What's wrong with the other stuff?"

"Nothing, but if you want to go to school, you gotta drink my blood, so drink." Ino downed the whole glass and traced a finger around the rim, "It's sweeter than the regular stuff."

"I'm flattered, now get dressed." Sakura pointed to Ino's duffel on the sofa, "Why, don't you like me better this way?" the blonde struck a sexy pose, "You bet I do, but I don't want the others to see what's mine." The pinkette chuckled and kissed Ino, "Now go get dressed before I rape you right here and now."

Ino stood up and went to her bag, swaying her hips as she went, "Oh, there's a message on the machine."

'Ino,' the voice of Ino's father sprang from the box, 'I got this number from the school, and I wanted to call and apologize for my actions last night. I am so sorry, Ino, I should've listened, I should've been more understanding, I souldn't have hit you. Please, forgive me, if you want to be with Sakura-san, your mother and I will support you. Please come home, Ino, please, come home.' His voice started to crack as the machine clicked off.

"Dad…"

"Are you alright, Ino-chan?" Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "Fine, I just never expected him to apologize." Ino wiped her eyes and finished dressing, "So who's coming?"

Ino turned around and was met by Sakura's lips and embrace, Ino almost immediately returned the kiss and whimpered when Sakura pulled away, "Ino, I have given you a great gift, and a terrible curse. I'm not always going to be here to protect you, teach you, love you. But I want you to know, I want you to remember, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I would never do anything to hurt you unless it was nessesary."

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Ino asked as Sakura backed away as a knock at the door sounded, "Anko-sensei? Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?"

"Sit," Tsunade ordered, and Ino instantly lowered herself onto the couch, Sakura sat next to her and interlaced their fingers, Tsunade and Anko pulled up a couple of chairs and sat across from the two, "Have you told her, Sakura?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get here." Sakura said, "Tell her."

Sakura turned to a very confused Ino, "Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"Ino, I'm leaving on Saturday."

"L-leaving? What?" she pulled her hand away from Sakura, "What do you mean?"

"In two years there's going to be an eclipse, and during this eclipse, a group of very powerful vampires will emerge and come after me, so until then I'm leaving with Tsunade-sama to train and prepare myself for the fight."

"But why do you have to leave? Can't you train here? And who's this group? And why do they want you?"

"They are called Akatsuki," Tsunade spoke up, "And they want Sakura-san because they want her power, she has absorbed so many gifts that they feel she has become too powerful, and they covet what she has."

"And if I stay here to train, people will get hurt. Unnessesarilly hurt. That's why I have to leave. Ino, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to."

Ino shot up, "So did you just change me so I would still be here when you get back? Ready accept you back with open arms? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't know how, Ino, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did I fine job of that! So what? Were you just lying when you said you loved me? That you'd stay by me, protect me?" Ino shouted, "Oh for god's sake," Anko stood up and pushed Ino back down onto the couch, "Enough of this lovey-dovey shit, listen up, dipshit, I'm your teacher now until she gets back. And I will not tolerate any of this shit. This is nothing like Sex-ed, and I don't play nice."

"What? How can a human be a teacher to me?"

"Not very quick is she? With me, you'll become a ruthless killer, if you though Haruno was heartless when you first met her, just wait till I'm done with you." Anko grinned evilly, "S-Sakura-chan,"

Sakura turned Ino's face to look at her, "Ino, it's alright, I'll be back before you know it, and Anko won't be too malicious. Trust me, Ino, this is all nessesary. And we'll make every moment count until then."

"Why can't I come with you? I can fight with you, I can learn, really I can!"

"No, Ino, it's not your fight."

"But it is, Sakura-chan! You're my lover, you're a part of me, it's as much your fight as it is mine!" Ino protested, "No, Ino-chan, it's not."

"We'll let you two sort this out," Tsunade and Anko stood up, "Ino, see me after school tomorrow. You're my protégé now, so we have some things to discuss." Anko left first, "Sakura-san, remember, Saturday at dawn we leave." Tsunade followed.

"Ino-chan, please understand…" Sakura resumed the conversation, "Understand what? That you're leaving me? That you don't love me enough to have me fight at your side?"

"It's not like that at all! I had to talk Tsunade up to Saturday! She wanted to leave yesterday! I did that because I wanted to go to the dance with you and have one last romantic night!" the pinkette shouted, "You know I would never want to hurt you, Ino, I love you."

"Do you, Sakura? Do you? If you did then you'd take me with you!" Ino shouted and stormed to the door, "I'm going home."

"Ino, wait!" Sakura ran to the door, but Ino was already gone. She closed the door and leaned against it before sliding down it to the floor, "Not again. Ino, why don't you understand?"

**'I'm not going to lose her. Not again.'** Sakura ran out the door and down the stairs before heading out the complex's front door and off to Ino's, **'Not again.'**

* * *

Alright, there it is. Next chap might take awhile. oh, and i might do a short oneshot or fic about Akatsuki's origin and why they can only emerge once every thousand years. Anyway plz review.


	18. Chapter 18: Make it Last

Alright, sorry for the long delay, it took me awhile to write this because of 4th of July festivities. Anyway, read review, enjoy. **LEMON**

I'm going to assume that everyone knows the key.

* * *

Ino rapped on the front door of her house, she ran her tongue over her pointed teeth, 'Hopefully they won't notice.' She stood up straight as her mother opened the door. Naomi stared at her daughter for a moment before bursting into tears and embracing her, "Ino, thank god you're home! We're so sorry!" She placed motherly kisses on Ino's cheek, "Oh dear, you're so cold, come inside and warm up."

Naomi led Ino into the living room, "Inoichi, she's back, our baby came home!"

"Ino!" Inoichi got up from the couch and ran to hug Ino a little too tightly, "I'm so sorry, piglet, can you ever forgive me?"

"Dad…can't…breathe…" Ino choked out, Inoichi loosened his hold and Ino returned the hug, "Of course I forgive you dad, you were just scared. And you don't have to worry about Sakura-san anymore, we broke up."

"Why?"

"She's leaving town, and just expected me to wait for her. She's leaving me, dad, she broke my heart." Ino started to sob into her father's chest, "I love her, dad, and she's leaving me."

"It's alright, Ino," Naomi added to the hug, "You're home now, you don't have to worry about a thing. It's her loss, if she wants to leave, let her."

No sooner had she spoken, Sakura came in through the front door, "Ino, we need to talk."

"What are you doing here?" Inoichi spat, "Haven't you done enough to my daughter? I'll thank you to leave, now."

"Not now, boy! Ino, we need to talk, in private." Sakura glared at the two elder Yamanakas, "There's nothing to talk about, Sakura-san. We're through, that's all there is to it." Ino spoke in a cracked voice that made Sakura's heart break, "And after you leave, I'm going to get my life back on track. I'm going back to Shikamaru, I'm going back to my life before you."

"Ino-chan…"

"No, Sakura-san, I'm better off without you. Face it, we're over." Ino spoke in a much clearer voice, "Ino, if you think I'm letting you go that easily, you're crazy." Sakura waved her hand, and both Inoichi and Naomi backed away from Ino. "What the…?" Inoichi started, "Shut up, Inoichi." Sakura ordered as she approached Ino, "What do you want from me, Sakura?"

"Your love, Ino-chan." The pinkette wrapped an arm around Ino's waist and pulled her in close. Ino tried to push her off, "I don't love you Sakura-san, and I know you don't love me."

Sakura chuckled and cupped Ino's cheek with her free hand, "Liar. I can see it in your eyes." The pinkette leaned in to kiss her, but Ino pulled away, "No, I don't love you." Sakura's chuckle continued, "Ino, I know you too well. I know you won't go back to Nara. I know you know that he's still with his mistress. Even if he did take you back, he wouldn't leave her. If you really didn't love me, you wouldn't have committed to me last night."

"Your face betrays your words; you say you don't love me, yet every time you say it, your eye twitches. Which leads me to believe that you still love me, you just don't want me to leave."

"I…I…" Ino stuttered, Sakura had hit the nail right on the head, "Ino, I told you I'd be back. I'm going to be gone for two years, we need to savor each and every moment we have left, and we can't very well do that if we break up." Sakura replaced her arm and hand, "Sakura-chan, do you have any idea how much it hurt when you told me you were leaving? It made me feel like you were just using me."

"I would never do that, Ino-chan, I love you, I tell you that every day, and yet still you question me. I've explained why I have to leave, and it's killing me too, but it's nessesary. That's why we have to make this last," She started to lean in, "every…precious… second." Ino melted the moment Sakura's lips met hers.

"Why do you have this spell over me?" Ino asked dreamily, "You know why. I could be considered a succubus." Sakura gave her another small peck, "Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka, Ino's going to be staying with me until Saturday, I know you won't mind." Before Ino's parents could respond, Sakura picked Ino up bridal style and whisked her out the front door.

xxxxx

Sakura dropped Ino onto her bed as soon as they got home and literally ripped both of their clothes off. She climbed on top of Ino and started to playfully nip her neck, "Nn, Sakura-chan, didn't you say there's be romance?"

"That went out the window with you. Got a problem with that?" The pinkette kissed lower to Ino's chest, "No…" Ino let out a small moan as Sakura latched onto one of her nipples and began to suck, while her free hand went to massage the other breast. Ino let out a moan as Sakura began to flick her tongue over her encumbered nipple, and twist her other between two fingers. After a few moments the pinkette detached herself and licked down between Ino's valley, and traced around her navel before dipping her muscle in, and continuing down to her desired objective.

Ino shuddered as Sakura traced her tongue around her pussy and lightly flicked it over her folds. Sakura separated her with two fingers and very gently blew into her sensitive area, "Say you'll wait for me, Ino-chan," she cooed, "Say you love me." Sakura took a few teasing licks inside of Ino, "I- I will." Ino moaned, "You'll what?" the pinkette let her tongue delve into Ino's core, "I'll wait!" Ino gripped the sheets as Sakura replaced her tongue with her two of her fingers.

"Tell me you love me, Ino-chan. I want to hear you say it." Sakura flicked her tongue over Ino's clit and pumped her fingers slowly, "I-I love you!" Ino moaned loud as she laced one of her hands through Sakura's pink locks. "You love who?" Sakura said in her sweetest voice and eased a third finger into Ino's core. "S-Sakura-chan!" Ino's breathing increased as Sakura increased her tempo.

Ino arched her back and cried out her lover's name as an orgasm overcame her. The blonde brought her lover up to her face and engaged her in a heated kiss, marveling at her own taste. She flipped Sakura over and kissed down her body, "Sakura-chan, please, promise me you'll come back to me." She licked around the pinkette's navel, "I promise, Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and licked up Sakura's already moist slit, enticing a small moan from said pinkette. Ino spread Sakura's lips and let her tongue delve inside. Sakura undid Ino's ponytail and ran her fingers through the long golden locks and she pressed Ino's head further into her crotch, urging her to go deeper. "Faster, Ino-chan!" she moaned. Ino increased her tempo and caused Sakura to buck her hips in rhythem with Ino's tongue. The blonde replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, and began to lick and suck on the pink-headed vampire's clit.

"Oh fuck, yes, Ino-chan!" Sakura writhed under her lover's touch. Ino kept her pace until Sakura screamed out Ino's name and came hard, much to Ino's satisfaction.

"Not bad for…a first time." She panted as Ino crawled back up and kissed her hotly, "You up for another round? I still have a few hours till school." Sakura smirked, **'I intend to make this last.'**

* * *

Alright, there you go, plz review, next chap is going to take awhile, i need to converse with a couple friends about what goes on at a school dance other than pot and booze. and yes i know, the make up was generic and boring, but it's all i had. Party on readers.


	19. Chapter 19: The Last Night

Alright, here you go, the dance part. and there isn't a lemon in here if you're expecting it, sorry. R&R and enjoy! oh and you might want to kill me after you see the DJ

Key is the same. There are some lyrics in here, so here's the key for that: _Female_ **Male _Both_**

* * *

The week had passed rather quickly, Ino had readjusted to the day, and her teeth had sharpened to fine points, after which Sakura had taken her out for her first kill. Nothing big like a human, just a small dog. The two had made love, or rather, had dirty, raunchy, unholy sex, every single day, several people had caught them on occasion, but that didn't stop them, they intended to make the most of the time they had left.

It was now the night of the dance, the night before Sakura left, and the two were readying themselves. Ino checked herself over as best she could. She had dressed in a modest floor-length black dress that opened in the back and had a small slit in the hip. "Almost ready, Sakura-chan?" she called. She heard the bedroom door open, "You tell me."

Ino turned and her jaw hit the floor, Sakura was leaning on the door frame in a blood red dress that ended mid thigh, with a slit on the left thigh going up to her hip. It had a V opening that went down to just above her navel and accentuated her modest bust. "Holy balls…" The pinkette smirked and slipped her red heels on, "If you don't close your mouth, you might swallow a fly. Now let's go, I wanna pick up some dinner on the way." She walked out of the door, purposely swaying her hips, drawing Ino's undivided attention.

**_'Perv. Is that all you can think about when you see her in something skimpy?'_** Ino's inner had resurfaced,

**'It's not my fault she dresses that way. But I can't say I hate it.'**

xxxxx

The two walked through the school doors and headed to the cafeteria where the dance was being held. They had stopped briefly to feast on a couple of tourists along the way. They entered the highly decorated cafeteria, the music was pumping, a disco ball and strobe lights, a full buffet, and many tables and chairs situated around the dance floor. They looked around and saw the table that held the familiar faces of Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke.

"You really did a great job here, Hinata-chan." Ino said as she sat down, "Th-thank you, Ino-chan." Hinata blushed at the compliment, "Yeah, gotta say, I'm impressed." Sakura sat down opposite the Hyuuga heir. "Whoa! Sakura-chan, could you be wearing and less clothing?" Naruto said as he and Sasuke gawked at her, "Aren't you seeing someone, Uzumaki?" she quirked an eyebrow and gestured to Hinata.

The moronic blonde blushed and looked away, not wanting to incur his girlfriend's wrath, but still stole occasional glances at the pinkette. "So, Haruno, do you and Ino have…plans for tonight." Sasuke grinned knowingly. Ino blushed and Sakura looked thoughtful, "Plans? What plans could you possibly mean? OH! I think I know." Both the Uchiha and Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura climbed ontop of Ino, straddling her, and engaged her in an overly dramatic and passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she smiled triumphantly at the two boys who were trying, and failing, to hide the crimson waterfalls that were cascading out of their noses. "Naruto-kun, let's dance." Hinata huffed and dragged her stuttering boyfriend to the dance floor. "Do you two have to fuck every second?" Temari sighed, "Do you and Tenten?" Said girls froze, "Wh-what?" The brunette choked out, "Oh, were you keeping it a secret? Then you might've wanted to hide the hickeys a bit better, instead of just using coverup." Sakura chuckled.

"Wait, so…" Sasuke looked thoughtful and looked between Temari and Tenten, the latter was redder than Hinata. His nose started to bleed again, earning a bop on the head from Temari, "Don't even think."

"Want to dance, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked as she watched Naruto and Hinata, "Sure. But not to this, lemme go talk to the DJ right quick." The pinkette climbed off her lover and went over to the DJ booth. Ino watched as Sakura approached the DJ, much to her dismay, the music was too loud for her to hear what she was saying.

Sakura came back a moment later, "Sakura-chan, what did you say to him?" Sakura didn't answer, just grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. "Sakura-chan…"

"Alright!" the DJ shouted, "Yo yo yo, what is up my homies I am your DJ Maito Gai, two of our students would like to have a dance to themselves to express their youth!" he struck a pose, "So please clear the dance floor of youth!" Sakura sighed as she and Ino went to the middle of the floor where a spotlight immediately shone on them, "Why was he selected to be DJ again?"

"No idea."

The two stood, Sakura in front of Ino facing away from her. Ino's palms started to sweat as Sakura leaned back and whispered, "Just flow with it, baby." The music started to play, it was a slow, sensual, almost erotic, latin sound. Sakura pressed her entire back half into Ino and started to grind herself against the startled blonde slowly. Sakura pulled away and started to strut around Ino, swaying her hips and ran her hands over Ino's body. The pinkette stopped when she was behind the blonde. She draped one arm over Ino's shoulder and laced the other around her waist and started to grind against Ino's back, "Come on, Ino-chan dance with me."

Ino just stood frozen, 'Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshit! Ican'tbelieveshe'sactuallydancing**on**me!' her head screamed

'Well, what did you expect? She wears something that slutty, and you thought you were just going to slowdance?'

Eventually Ino regained herself, and unsurely started to dance in rhythem with Sakura. Unfortunately, the song ended just as Ino got into the groove. "Damn, I was just getting into it." Ino sighed, "You almost came, didn't you?" Sakura giggled, causing Ino to blush, "Don't worry, you will later."

They looked at the crowd and saw the girls giving their dates death glares, and the boys clutching their noses. "Alright home G's," Gai started speaking again, "Grab your dates and get ready for something nice and slow." Sakura placed her arms around Ino's neck, and Ino's around Sakura's waist as the music started playing, and a male and female started singing.

_Who knows what tomorrow brings,  
In a world where few hearts survive_

**All I know, is the way I feel  
Is real, I keep it alive, the road is long  
There are mountains, in our way  
But we climb a step every day**

**_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles fly,  
On the mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong,  
Far from the world below, where the clear winds blow._**

Sakura and Ino moved with the music, staring into each other's eyes, and the whole world seemed to melt away, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too, Ino-chan."

_Some, hang on to used to be,  
Live their lives, lookin' behind_

_All we have, is here and now,  
All our lives, out here to find_  
**The road, is long. There are mountains in our way  
But we climb the stairs every day.**

"Promise you'll come back, Sakura. Promise." Ino started to tear up, "Hey, don't cry, I'll be back before you know it." Sakura wiped Ino's tears away, before locking their lips together, tasting the saltiness of Ino's tears on her lips.

**_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles fly,  
On the mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world below,  
Where the clear winds blow_**

**Time goes by, no time to cry,  
Just you and I, Alone,  
Babe**

**_Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles fly  
On the mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong,  
Far from the world we know,  
Where the clear winds blow_**

As the song faded, Ino and Sakura pulled apart, "Come on, let's go home." Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her out of the building, occasionally stealing a kiss or two, "Wait, Sakura-chan, we just got here. Why do we have to leave now?"

"Because we only have six hours until sunrise, and I want you to get me out of this dress and ravage me before I leave, now let's go!"

xxxxx

The two vampires spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, making the most passionate love they have ever made. They didn't stop until Ino finally passed out from exaustion. As the sun started to rise, Sakura silently slipped out of Ino's arms and kissed her head before dressing herself in a pair of black leather pants, a red T-shirt, and a black leather duster. She opened a duffel and quietly placed her old steel and iron armor inside. She went into the living room and found her old sword.

**_'It's been awhile since you've used that, baroness.'_**

**'I know.'**

Sakura traced a finger over the emblem on the hilt, which was a silver wolf embedded in a ruby. She took it off the wall and stared at the blade, made out of pure silver.

**'A long while. Not since I killed Sebastian.'**

She rand a finger along the blade before placing it in it's sheath and fastening it onto her back. The pinkette crept back into her room and scribbled a small note for Ino and placed a single red rose on it. She kissed Ino's sleeping form again and put on a pair of buckled biker boots before leaving her apartment.

"Ready to go?" Tsunade was waiting for her outside, "No. But I'm going anyway." She took one last look at her window. Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder, "She'll be fine. Anko and Shizune'll look after her."

"I know. I'm still going to miss her."

**'Good bye, my love.'**

xxxxx

Ino groaned as the afternoon sun hit her eyes, she rolled over and felt for her pink-headed lover, "Sakura-chan?" she asked as she opened her eyes, "Sakura-chan?" she sat up and looked around franticaly before her eyes rested on the note and rose, "Oh yeah…" her eyes started to water as she picked up the rose and note and read,

_'Hey there, lover. I would've woken you, but you looked so peaceful. I'm going to miss you, so much, I'll think about you every day. Wait for me, Ino, wait for me. I love you more than anything in the world, and I will come back to you._

_All my love, Sakura.'_

"S-Sa-Sakura" Ino choked out as she curled up and sobbed. She knew this was coming, but it hurt all the same, "I'll wait for you." Ino spent the rest of the day crying her eyes out before returning home to her parents.

**'I will wait, my love.'**

* * *

**END**

Ok, there you have it. Plz review. The song was 'Up where we Belong' by Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes. It's going to be awhile before i do the sequel, but in the meantime i have a poll up for the next one. Summaries are in my profile.


End file.
